The Ninja's End
by boomletstudios
Summary: Five ninja get into a fight after coming back from a mission, this leads to them going separate ways. Will Lloyd stand for this, will the team reunite when Pythor plans a deadly plot to get rid of the ex-ninja team. Nya also has a little surprise that no one knows about, not even Jay. WARNING CUSSING AND VIOLENCE! Start To my Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a new book, but I hope you all enjoy..I don't own ninjago.

 **No One's POV**

The ninja had recently had Cole change back into a ghost, they were now staying in the floating temple. It's been five months since that happened. There was barely any danger except for Pythor.

The ninja had just come back from a mission, Pythor and a few bad snakes had been robbing some stores around the city for tech. The ninja easily chased away the snakes, but for the ninja, thet are all annoyed with each other. Nya is a ninja too, but she stayed back to fix the Bounty.

They all were sitting in the kitchen of the temple. Still in their ninja suits, they all were slumped down in their chairs or leaning against the wall. Nya, Wu, and Misako all came in to see how they are. It was a shock when they heard no one talking or even looking at each other.

"I pressum that the mission went bad?" Wu said after he slammed his staff on the ground to get everyones attention.

"No, it went well...If Jay didn't talk then it would've been great," Cole said as he leaned more on the door.

Jay shot his head towards him," Thank you very much twinkle toes, if you didn't destroy have of a store it would have been better!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Zane got in my way!" Cole defended himself.

Zane looked up offended," I was malfunctioning! You try being a robot for you're entire life and not malfunction! Besides, Kai nearly took my head off!"

"Listen up frosty, I was swinging at Pythor, but Lloyd got in my way!" Kai spat as he glared at Lloyd. Nya, Wu, and Misako just stood and watched them fight.

Lloyd glared at him," I'm the leader of this team! We had a plan, but everyone ignored it!"

"Hey! You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us!" Kai shouted.

"You're just ignoring what he said fire boy!" Jay shouted at Kai.

Kai stood up and walked towards him, he pointed at fingure at Jay's chest," You piece of shit! You should have never been a ninja! You talk too much, you can't stop making jokes, and you will never touch my sister again! You should have stayed in the junkyard!"

Everyone's jaw dropped, Jay stared into Kai's amber eyes. Fear clouded Jay's face, tears rushed to his face. He pushed Kai away," This is why I cut myself!" Jay stormed out of the room embarassed. Kai was the only one that knew Jay cut himself, because he caught him once. The shock grew more on everyones faces. Cole went up to Kai.

"What's your problem!" He shouted in Kai's face before stomping off.

Kai's face was turning red,"You know what! I'm done with you all!" He too stomped to his room. Lloyd and Zane looked at each other, Zane had anger on his face while Lloyd had sadness.

"Zane..." Zane shook his head as he too left the room, leaving Wu, Lloyd, Misako, and Nya in the kitchen. Nya had tears in her eyes, Lloyd stood there awkwardly.

His face exspression changed to anger and hate, he turned to a wall and threw his fist into it.

"LLOYD!" Wu and Misako yelled. Nya went up stairs to check on Jay.

Lloyd looked at them,"Ugh, I'm sorry," He sat down in a chair and buried his face in his hands. Sadness overcame him, his team was no more, he could sense it.

Kai was the first down, followed by Cole, then Zane. Jay was still in his room. They all had casual clothes on, bags in hands.

"Where are you going?" Wu asked will a little fear.

"I'm leaving, I'm also assuming they are too," Kai said as he went through the front door without saying good by.

"What?" Lloyd looked up panicked. Cole nodded and left, Zane stood there.

Nya slowly walked the hall, she made it to Jay's room. She put her ear to the door and heard soft crying, she tried to open the door but it was locked. Jay was sitting on the edge of his bed when he heard the door nob turn.

"Who..is it?" Jay asked as he wiped his tears away.

"Jay..it's me..Nya. Please let me in," He could tell that Nya too had tears in her eyes. He got up and unlocked the door for Nya, she came in.

Nya walked in and saw two blue bags packed and ready to go. Jay's drawers were cleaned, his pictures were packed, and everything else. Jay had on casual clothes, he looked at her with red puffy eyes.

"Jay..." Nya was shocked, she didn't want Jay to leave. Jay simply just hugged her.

"Nya...I will miss you."

Nya hugged him tightly, then she thought of what Kai said."Jay why didn't yo tell us earlier that you cut yourself!" Jay pulled away from Nya.

"Because, I didn't want you to worry about me...or anyone worry about me," Jay bent down picked up his two blue bags and stood back up.

"Jay don't leave please!" Nya begged, but Jay shook his head. He kissed Nya on the lips then walked out of his room, and down the hall. He made his way to where Zane had been, but he left. Everyone looked at him.

"Don't worry I'm leaving too," Jay turned away and walked out the door. Lloyd attemped to stand up and go after Jay, but he was already off of the island. Lloyd looked out of the doorway watching Zane leave the floating island too. He stood there until he heard loud crying. He spun aound and ran upstairs, Wu and Misako were behind him.

They went to Jay's room and saw Nya currled up in his bed, holding Jay's uniform and crying. The four ninja had all left their uniforms in their rooms. Misako walked over to comfort her.

"Nya..I'm sure we will see Jay soon," Lloyd said as Misako rubbed Nya's back. Nya wiped her tears and looked over to where Wu and Lloyd were standing.

"That's not just te reason I'm crying," Nya looked back down at her stomach. Lloyd was confused, but Misako and Wu understood. Wu put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, Lloyd looked a him.

"What?"

"She's pregnant Lloyd," Wu said, Lloyd's eyes went wide. He looked over to Nya.

"Did Jay know?!" He quickly asked.

Nya shook her head then started to cry again." Maybe you two should leave," Misako said trying to comfort Nya. Wu nodded and left, Lloyd followed with sadness. Kai didn't even think about his sister when he left, that is what made Lloyd kinda sad.

The four ninja went their separate ways, hoping to avoid each other. The first thing they all did was look for an apartment, they didn't feel like going back to the temple to stay the night. Everyone was hurt from the incident, but in someway they were proud of what they did. Jay already missed Nya, he couldn't stand to be away from her. He hoped to see her again, only when he is better.

By the end of the night Jay, Cole, and Zane all had found an apartment. Kai was looking, but got distracted and went to a bar, since he was 24 he as able to drink. Jay is 23, Nya is 21, Cole is 25, Zane is old since he was a robot that can never die, though Zane acts like the others, Lloyd is 21.

Kai walked into the bar with his bags. He sat at the bar and placed his bags below.

"What can I get ya Kai?" Kai knew the bartender, his name was Chris.

Kai looked up at him," The usual," Chris nodded and got to work.

"Hey! What ya doing out here?" Kai and Chris both looked at the man approaching. It was Ronin.

"Uhh," Kai said as Chris handed him his drink.

"Uhh what?" Ronin asked as he sat on the stool next to Kai." Can I get one of those?" Chris nodded and started to make one for Ronin.

Kai took a sip of his drink," What if I told you the ninja team was no more?" Chris stopped shaking Ronin's drink a looked at him, Ronin also looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked as he poured the drink into a cup, the handed it to Ronin.

"The team is done..God I couldn't stand to be around them," Kai said.

"Kai what about your sister, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd?" Ronin asked. Chris agreed and leaned on the bar to listen.

"Oh..I didn't think about her when I stormed off, but Jay, Cole, and Zane are also gone. Never coming back," Kai took another, but bigger drink.

"I'm guessing Lloyd stayed," Chris added.

"Yea," Kai mumbled.

Ronin took a drink and looked down at Kai's bags," I'm assuming that you need a place to stay?" He looked up at Kai.

"Yea," Kai said. Ronin nodded and put his empty cup down.

"Well you can stay with me for now," Ronin said as he stood up.

"Sure, thanks," Kai finished his drink, thanked Chris, grabbed his bags, and walked out with Ronin. Kai was looking down while he was walking, Ronin could tell that he was upset.

"Don't worry Kai, you will eventually forget about," Ronin said as he unlocked his car door and trunk. Kai put his bags in and got into the passengers seat.

"I hope."


	2. Danger?

Hey guys hope you all enjoy, I don't own ninjago...

 **Jay's POV**

I woke up in my bedroom in my small apartment, it was nice, but not as big. I stared up at my ceiling fan, round and round it went. I felt tears go down my cheek, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have left, but I can't go back. That would make me look desperate.

"Ugh," I sat up, wiped the tears from my face.I rummaged through my bag and found a pair of sweatpants. I put them on, grabbed a shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and some shoes.

I grabbed my wallet and head out, I need groceries and a job.

 _1 hour later…_

I got off track of going to the store, I went to a local car dealership and bought a $1,000 dollar truck. It was blue, no rust, and good tires. After that I did go get some food, I'm glad I got the truck first.

While I was getting food, I got a call from Borg asking if I wanted a Job a Borg industries. I wasn't gonna turn that down so I said yes. One thing that has been bugging me though is that I miss Nya, a lot.

 **Cole's POV**

I can't say that I don't miss the guys already, but I kinda do. Although there is no way that I'm going back to see Kai, GOD! I'm also mad at Frosty and Jay.

For one I'm Jay's best friend, well was, but he didn't even tell me that he cut himself! I could've helped him, but no he can handle things on his own.

Frosty, well he's smart and a good friend, but sometimes I just can't stand him. I have no regrets leaving, I'm glad that I'm done being a ninja.

I have a small apartment in the big city. I also just got a job today at my old one. I'm a lumberjack, no problem for me. I work four days a week and get paid good money. The rest of the days I think I'm just gonna go to the gym and just chill, hopefully make some new friends.

Today though I'm going to the gym.

 **Kai's POV**

I woke up on a couch, I was kinda confused. I sat up with a groan and looked around. This is a nice house, I smiled to myself.

I stood up and walked around, I heard racket in a room near me so I followed the sounds.

"Damn it!" I heard a voice and instantly recognized it.

I walked in the doorway and saw Ronin fixing what looked like a piece of his mech.

"Hey," I said casually, still standing in the doorway. Ronin shot his head up and looked at me. Sweat was all of his face along with some grease.

"Hey," He said as he grabbed a rag to wipe his face.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked, hoping that I could help. I learned a couple of things from….Nya. Damn I forgot about her, I feel really bad.

"Just the engine of my mech, damn thing broke down," Ronin came over to me and leaned on the doorway.

"Think you can help?"

"Yea, I learned a few things from Nya," I said trying not to let loose my tears.

"Awesome, but you might wanna put clothes on," Ronin stared at me with a smile, then a laugh. Confused I looked down, well this is just great. I had no pants or a shirt on, but I did have my boxers on.

"Shit!" I said running out of the doorway to get clothes. I heard Ronin laugh as I ran, I could tell living with him was gonna be great.

 **Zanes POV**

I may be a robot and programed to be helpful to other, but when I left the temple yesterday I felt good. I sensed that this would happen long ago, but I kept it to myself.

Now I'm living with Pixal in Borg Industries. I also got a job there, I'm pleased with what I have accomplished in one day.

 **No One's POV**

Lloyd stared at the ceiling in his room. His team was gone, never to be seen together again. He sat up and put a green shirt on with black sweatpants. He walked down the hall to Jay's room knowing Nya would be there.

He opened the door and looked at the bed, he was right. Nya was still cuddled up in Jay's bed holding his uniform. Lloyd smiled and shut the door, he turned and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Misako and Wu were already down there and were discussing things, but stopped when Lloyd entered.

"Morning son," Misako said as Lloyd walked over to get a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Lloyd poured the freshly made coffee into his ninja cup and added cream. He took a sip and looked at the hole in the wall that he made yesterday.

"I'm gonna fix that," Lloyd said as he started down to the basement to get some tools.

"He is going to sit in his pain, he won't move on from this, nor fight again," Misako said in a small voice.

"Yes Misako, I know. The ninja team in now crumbled, but they still all have the rest of their lives to change it. To change what happened," Wu got up and walked to the dojo. Misako lowered her head and just stared at her feet.

"We can only hope that they change."

 _9 Months later…_

It was late in the afternoon, around 3. Things changed, Lloyd got a job at the museum, just like his mom. Nya was a mechanic, Misako still worked at the museum. Wu everyday sat in his dojo, meditating hoping to see a good vision.

Today everyone was off of work, well their shift ended. They were all at the dinner table waiting for the food. Nya was making it today. She carried the bowl of stew out of the kitchen and to the dining table.

Nya's stomach had gotten bigger from her baby, or shall I say babies. She was tested last week and was having twins.

She set the big bowl of stew on the table and stood there.

"Dinner is…..ser-" Nya grabbed her stomach and pain. They all heard a water sound, Misako's eye's went wide.

"It's time to go to the hospital," Misako said as Lloyd jumped up, Wu calmly got up.

Lloyd rushed to get his keys, Misako grabbed Nya's hand and helped her to the door, with Wu behind them.

When they were on the ground Misako helped Nya to the backseat of the car. Wu sat in the front while Lloyd sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Go!" Nya shouted, Lloyd slammed his foot on the pedal and they took off. They managed to speed past every stop light, and not run a red light.

When they got there Lloyd and Wu were the first to go into the hospital with Misako and Nya behind them.

"Help! She's in labor!" Lloyd shouted as Nya and Misako came in. Five nurses rushed to them, stopping what they were doing to help her.

"You need to come with us, you three stay in the waiting room," One nurse said as Nya sat down in a wheelchair. Four of the nurses rushed off with Nya while one stayed back to ask a few questions.

"Are you family to the woman?"

"No, her names Nya Smith," Lloyd said.

"Are you boyfriend, or husband?"

"No," Lloyd answered," But I think I can call her brother to come,"

"That's excellent," The nurse turned and went to the front desk to start working on some paper work. Lloyd sighed and took out his phone, not wanting to call Kai.


	3. Kai!

hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

Lloyd fished his pocket for his phone as Wu and Misako sat down. His hand was shaking, calling Kai was the hardest thing so far that he will ever do. He knew that Cole and Zane changed their numbers, but he wasn't sure about Jay.

He called Kai's phone and put his up to his ear, still shaking.

Ring, Ring, Ring, no answer.

Lloyd waited to see if he got an answer. Finally on the last ring, he answer.

"Hello?" Kai's voice sounded different, like he was more mature.

"K-Kai?" Lloyd was shaking more.

"Lloyd?" Kai's voice had turned to more annoyed than mature.

"Um….K-Kai you might want to come to the hospital…"

"Why? If you're hurt, why would you think I would care?" Kai spat.

"No, Nya's in labor and having twins, so could you please stop being an ass and get down here to see your sister!" Lloyd hung up angered.

Lloyd turned to Wu," He's still mad!"

"Lloyd, Kai is a tempered man. He is rough to deal with you know," Wu said trying to calm his nephew down.

"Son, how about you try and call Jay," Misako said as Lloyd sat next to her. He sighed and pulled out his phone again. He called Jay's number and waited. It rang, but no answer.

Lloyd thought he changed his number, but it never said that the number was no longer in service, so he tried again.

It rang and someone answered.

"Hello?" There was a loud bang in the background that sounded like weights.

"Jay?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd? What do you want?" Jay's voice was also annoyed.

"Can you come to the hospital?"

"Ugh...Why?"

"Nya's in labor," Lloyd said trying not to get angered at the ex-blue ninja.

"WHAT?! I'm coming now!" There was sadness in his voice as he hung up.

The phone called ended and Lloyd put his phone away, too bad Zane and Cole won't be able to see Nya's kids.

"Is he coming?" Misako asked.

"Yea, but I don't think he realizes that the babies are his," Lloyd said as he looked down. He knew he was going to be blamed for this, or blamed for something else. He could sense it.

Jay was at the gym when Lloyd called him. He was packing his gym bag up after he got the call. He was shaking, because he hasn't seen Nya in nine months. Also he was sad, because the baby wasn't gonna be his.

He grabbed his bag and jogged towards the door, looking at the clock on his way out, but he slammed right into someone. They both were knocked down.

"Ow! Watch it!" The man shouted as he got back up and looked down at Jay.

Jay looked up at him as he got up," Cole?"

"Jay? Since when do you go to they gym?" A frown came over Jay.

"Since when do you care, oh wait that's right, you never have cared!" Jay picked up his bag and started to walked towards his car.

"Wait what's the rush?" Cole asked ignoring Jay's insult. He followed Jay to his car.

Cole put a hand on Jay's shoulder," Jay seriously, what's your rush?"

Jay glared at him," Get your hand off of me!"

"Ja-" Jay socked Cole in the jaw causing him to stumble backwards.

"What was that for?!" Cole asked as he grabbed his jaw.

"I'm not in the mood, I need to get to the hospital..Nya's in labor," Jay got into his car and started it.

Cole went to his open window," Congrats!" He was glaring at Jay, yet happy for him. Jay looked at him with sadness.

"It's not mine Cole, I haven't seen Nya since the day we left," Jay spat as he drove off leaving Cole behind.

He wasn't gonna just let Jay drive away, so Cole got into his own car and drove off.

Kai was at his office, he was an office worker, but also a fighter at night. When he got the call from Lloyd he took off down to his car, ignoring everyone.

When he got to his car he took off within seconds.

 _20 Minutes later…_

Kai was the first to arrive, Lloyd, Misako, and Wu were all still in the waiting room.

"Lloyd!" Kai shouted as he ran into the building with his suit on.

"Kai?" Lloyd was confused, he never saw Kai as an office person.

"Are you the father?!" Kai asked as he went up to Lloyd and pulled him up by his shirt.

"Woah Kai!" Lloyd said in defence.

"Are you?!" Kai raised his fist ready to punch him.

"No!" Kai's face went from anger to relaxed, but still mad in a way. He lowered his fist and let Lloyd go.

"Who is then?"

Lloyd looked down," Um...Jay."

Kai's eyes lit up in anger, with some regret in them. He remember what he had said to Jay on the day that he left. Kai clenched his fists.

"Jay?" Kai said as he gritted his teeth.

"Yes, Jay," Misako answered for Lloyd.

Jay finally arrived along with Cole behind him. They both ran into the building, Jay was first.

Kai spun around to see him.

"You!" Kai pointed a finger at him.

Jay glared at him," What fireboy?"

"You made my little sis pregnant?!" Kai walked up to Jay and sucker punched him. Cole caught Jay and helped him back up, but Jay shook himself away from Cole.

"I haven't seen her for nine months!" Jay yelled in defence.

"What about before you left?" Jay's eyes widened, he forgot about those nights.

"Uhh," Jay stood there, Kai found out.

Kai narrowed his eyes," I knew it!"

He grabbed the front of Jay's shirt and pulled him face to face with himself. Cole watched and saw Kai raise his fist and sucker punched him again.

"Ow!" Jay grabbed his jaw in pain. Cole grabbed Jay's shirt from the back and pulled him away from Kai. Jay once again got out of Cole's grasp.

"I don't need your help!" Jay spat. Lloyd stood up to stop the conflict.

"Will you three just sit down and act like adults!" Lloyd shouted as he moved up towards Cole, Kai, and Jay.

Cole just stared at Jay, he just wanted to help. He looked at Kai who was furious, he raised his arm to throw another punch at Jay. Cole reacted fast as grabbed Kai's fist and throwing his into Kai's gut.

Kai groaned as he grabbed his stomach," You ass!" Kai looked up and tackled Cole to the ground. Lloyd and Jay tried to stop them, but it ended in them getting hurt.

Finally Two security guards and Wu stopped them.

"ENOUGH!" Wu shouted, which made the four stop fighting on the ground. Jay got himself up and leaned on the chair next to Misako.

Lloyd got up and watched Cole and Kai still try to go at it. The two security guards couldn't get them apart to it was up to Wu and Lloyd. Lloyd grabbed Cole and Wu grabbed Kai.

Cole gave Kai a bloody nose, but that was all, Jay also had a bloody nose. The two security guards left when the situation was under control.

The nurse came out just in time for everyone to see the babies.

"Excuse me," The nurse said, Lloyd spun around and looked at the nurse.

"Yes?"

"Are you the man who brought Nya Smith in?"

"Yes, why?" Lloyd responded.

"She is ready to be seen if you all want, room 345," The nurse walked over to the front desk and got to work. Lloyd turned to the others.

"I suggest that you three don't go together," Lloyd said.

"Jay and I will go," Kai said as he headed down the hallway, fear kinda clouded Jay's face.

"No-," Lloyd was cut off by the wise and old man.

"Lloyd I say you let them," Wu said as he pointed towards Jay and Kai who were getting into the elevator. Lloyd sighed and sat down.

"Just be happy we are here green machine," Cole retorted.

Lloyd shot a glare at him," What do you mean?"

Cole leaned on a wall of the waiting room," Kai, Zane, and I will most likely leave after this. Face it Lloyd the team's done, I know you are trying to get us back together, but it's not gonna happen. Jay will probably stay with Nya, but that doesn't mean he's gonna be back in the team."

Lloyd looked down, Cole was right, everything he said was right.

Jay stood awkwardly in the elevator next to Kai. Kai was just standing casually in his suit.

 _Ding!_

The elevator door opened, Kai stepped out first then Jay. They both looked at the door numbers trying to find the right one.

"Jay," Kai said as they saw room 345 at the end of the hall, Jay looked back to Kai.

"Yea?" Jay said a little annoyed.

"I want you to take care of my sister, okay?" Kai fel tears come into his eyes. Jay looked at Kai with a little anger.

"I will, but I doubt that she'll take me back after I left." Jay growled, it was Kai's fault that he left.

Kai held back his tears," I'm sorry...I regret every telling everyone else about you cutting yourself." Jay had tears come to his eyes, not wanting to tell Kai what he did over the nine months away from each other, but he let it out.

"Your not sorry about the other stuff you said? Those were most of the reasons I left, plus.." Jay rolled up his sleeves, revealing recent cuts." This is what happens when you guys ever make fun of me, or teasing me." Jay let a couple of tears fall. Kai looked at the cuts, he let a tear fall which was really rare, no one ever saw Kai cry before.

Kai looked back up at Jay," I am sorry for what I said, I-I..."

"You what? Huh, look what pain you have caused me," Jay said looking down at his cuts.

"Jay, because of what I cause you I have been in pain too. Every night I wanted to go back, but I couldn't. I can't put anyone in danger...I did something really bad," Kai said as he walked over to Jay.

"What? What did you do?" Jay felt more tears falling, Kai let a couple more fall.

"I helped Pythor get..Zane," Kai said, ashamed of what he did.

Jay looked at him, he wasn't sorry for him." Listen, this is your problem. At least you thought about hurting us, and putting us in danger. You can get Zane back, this isn't my problem. You can solve your problems, but my problems are permanent," Jay said gesturing to his scars before pushing his sleeves back down.

Kai looked at him and hugged him. Jay was startled by the sudden hug, but he returned it.

"Jay, please don't tell the others...I just want to keep you all safe...please," Kai begged.

"I-I won't," Jay said as he let go."I I'll go check on Nya."

Kai stopped Jay from walking into the room." I kinda want you to be a surprise for her." Jay nodded and let Kai go into the room.

Nya was sitting on the bed looking out the window with a blue and pink bundle in each of her arms.

"Nya?" Kai said as he walked to the bed. Startled, Nya looked over and saw her brother.

"KAI!"Nya yelled excitedly. Kai bent over and hugged her for as long as he wanted to. After what seemed like ages Kai let go to meet his new family members. He looked down at the blue bundle. The boy had light brown hair, he had Nya's brown hazel eyes. The girl had Jay's blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"You wanna hold them?" Nya asked, Kai nodded quickly and Nya handed him the girl.

"What are their names? Kai asked as he looked down at the girl.

"Mike and Lily," Nya said. **(This has no relation to my other stories!)** " I just wish..Jay was here," Nya had tears come to her face. Kai looked at her and smiled.

"What? This isn't funny Kai," Nya felt tears run down her face. Jay was listening and it was Kai's signal to enter. Kai stepped away from the door to let Jay through.

Nya's mouth dropped and she started to cry. Jay walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for leaving," He let his tears out too. Kai grabbed Mike with his other arm to let them hug fully, he smiled at the sight.

"Oh Jay..I missed you so much!" Nya exclaimed as she scooted over pulled Jay on the bed. He sat next to her, still hugging, but it stopped. Kai was still smiling and he handed the twins too Jay.

"Meet your kids," Kai said as he sat down in the spare chair.

"They're beautiful!" Jay exclaimed as little Lily stared at him. Nya leaned her head on Jay's shoudler.

"I love you," Jay said.

"I love you more," Nya said.

"What about me?" Kai asked in a goofy tone. They both looked at him.

"I love you too, big bro," Nya said.

"Yea, I wouldn't say love because that's weird, but you know what I mean," Jay said with a big grin. Kai laughed and watched Jay play with his new born children.

 **Unknown's POV**

"Pythor, my massster, I believe that it isss time to attack!" One surpent said to me. I turned to face a fellow snake, I grinned.

"Yes, I believe it is time! Tell everyone to get to the hospital! We are going to have a blast!" I yelled with excitedness. **( is that a word?)** He bowed to me and headed off to tell the others, oh yes it is time. I managed to split the ninja up long enough for me to make a good plan, and thanks to Kai...I now have one of their friends.

"You won't get away with this!" I looked over to my prisoner, chained against a wall, with Vengstone cuffs.

"Oh come on Zane, don't you want to see your ex-friends get hurt? There was a reason why you left!" Sometimes I think they're the dumb ones.

"I-I don't want them to get hurt...I left because I couldn't handle the fighting..." He looked at him with is bright robotic eyes." If you take the boy...You will pay dearly!" His voice was really creepy for that last sentence, it scared me, but I am a warrior.

I _will_ attack, and I _will_ succeed.


	4. Uh Oh!

Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

Pythor was now in the building, causing many of the hospital to run down the halls screaming in fear.

"Search for the boy!" Pythor shouted as his fellow snakes started to trash the area. Luckily for the ninja they were on the other side of the hospital, so it'll take time for Pythor to find them. Jay, Nya, and Kai were in the middle so they were going to be found sooner or later.

"Nya I'm sorry for running away...I-" Nya looked at Jay strangely as he looked towards the door, Kai did too. Jay handed his twins to Nya and slowly went to the door.

"Jay what's wrong?" Nya asked curiously.

Jay grabbed the door handle," I think I heard someone screaming." Kai looked at him with fear, his heart started to pound. Jay opened the door and nothing but screams and yells were heard. Peope running down the halls in fear, running from something.

Jay caught a glimsp of a blue snake trashing a room, Jay quickly shut the door and looked at Kai.

" This is your fault," He growled. Kai looked at him, he knew what Jay meant.

"Jay...I didn't know he would come here!"

Nya looked back and forth at the two wondering what was going on," What is his fault?"

"Not now Nya...I made a mistake," Kai said as he walked over to the door to try and help Jay.

"No!" Jay pushed him back and Kai fell over a small chair." You caused this, your staying here!" Jay opened the door and stepped out. He looked back at Nya to make sure she was going to be okay.

"I'll be okay," He said as he closed the door and started down the hall towards the snake. Kai got himself back up and went to the door to make sure no one came in.

He looked to his frightened sister," Nya I have to tell the others, you need to stay and mak sure no one comes in."

Nya looked at him with a glare," You better come back! I swear Kai!" Nya sat up and took out any tubes in her arms. She laid her babies on the bed and made it so they couldn't roll off.

Kai gave his sister a quick hug before going back to the door," I will explain after this!" Kai then ran out and shut the door behind him. Nya leaned against the door hoping they both would come back to her.

Kai ran down the halls, following the crowd. The crowd was too slow, so Kai had to push people aside to get to his friends fast. He was going pretty fast, every corner he ran around almost made him fall. When he turned the next corner..BLAM! Ran right into someone.

They both were knocked down, Kai landed weirdly and felt something snap.

"AGH! Damn it!" Kai cried as he grabbed his left arm in pain. The man got back up and looked down at his friend in worry.

"Kai! You okay?" The man asked.

Kai opened his eyes holding in the tears of pain," Lloyd?" Kai managed to grunt." No I'm not okay!"

Lloyd bent down and carefully helped his friend get up. Kai looked around and saw Misako, Wu, and Cole behind him.

"What's going on?" Wu asked.

Kai held his arm so it wouldn't hurt as bad and looked down the hall he came from." I was just coming to get you...snakes I think are attacking the building over on the other side!"

"Why?" Lloyd asked, but Kai turned away and started down the hall he came from. They followed him.

"I'll explain later, but right now Nya and the twin could be in danger...Jay too." Kai's pace got faster. Lloyd and the other's paces also got faster.

"Where's Jay?" Misako asked.

"He ran after towards the snakes!" Kai's heart started to pound. Pythor was probably over there, Pythor is a very clever snake and can take the whole ninja team down by himself. They were all now sprinting down the halls, scared.

Jay fought and took down lots of the snakes, but was looking for Pythor. He knew he was going to be here, he had one of his feelings. Jay ran down the halls, now ignoring the snakes, he wanted Pythor.

" **Find him!** " Jay was startled by the yell of command, he tumbled over some random things laying on the ground and fell face first into a big open area.

"Owww," Jay pushed himself up and was greeted by what he wanted.

"Oh look what we have here...the daddy!" Pythor hissed. Jay jumped up to defend himself. Snakes were circled around him and Pythor.

"What do you want from this place!" Jay shouted in a demanding tone.

Pythor smiled," I want your son, and I _will_ get him. Now lets make this quick." Pythor lunged forward, brought out a blade and impaled Jay in the gut.

" **AHHHHH!** " Jay screeched in pain and agony. The blade went through Jay's back, Pythor retracted it and watched as blood pooled from Jay's wound. Jay fell to his knees, trying to use his power, but failed.

"Now I could kill you, but I'll let you suffer. The others will be glad to see your blood on my blade!" Pythor laughed and started to zoom down the hallway to find the boy.

Kai and the others Zoomed down the halls, they made it to Nya's room.

"Nya!" Kai yelled as he pushed the door open. Nya was ready to hit whoever it was, but when she saw Kai she lowered he fist.

"Kai!" She hugged her returning brother. The others were glad to see the new borns, but they had a serious issue.

"Where's Jay?!" Nya asked panicked. Kai looked at her worried face, he forgot about Jay.

"I'll go look for him," Lloyd said as he headed down the hallway with Cole behind him. They didn't go the way that Jay went, but a different way to be more secure.

"Accually I don't think you'll find your friend in time!" Startled everyone went out and looked down the hallway, only to see Pythor, holding the bloody blade.

Fear hit everyone like a bus, Nya looked at the blade in fear.

She grabbed Kai's arm," Is that Jay's blood," She said soflty, but with fear.

"No it's not," Kai said hoping that it was true. Pythor smiled at their attempts to not believe.

"Well I can tell you that it is!" Pythor hissed." Now we can make this easy, you give me the boy, and I leave. You don't and I will kill one more of you!"

Wu stepped forward," What do you want with the boy?!"

"Oh just to have an army!" Pythor shouted back.

"You can't have him!" Nya shouted as she attempted to charge at him, but Kai held her back.

Jay was panting, still on his knees. Was he going to die?

"Shit..." Jay got up and pressed his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding, but he also forgot about his back. He started down the hall where Pythor went, blood covering his hand and lower body. Limping, he started to jog by ignoring any pain. He wasn't gonna go down like this.

"So I'm guessing it's the hard way?" Pythor said with a smile as he moved forward. Kai went infront of Nya and waited for his attack.

"Hey slithering ass! I'm still alive!" Pythor spun around and saw Jay limping towards him. Jay felt some blood come in his throat, but ignored it.

"JAY!" Nya screamed in fear, seeing her love of her life on the edge of death. Everyone was in fear, well except for Pythor and his hiding snakes.

"Jay!" Wu and Kai yelled in unison. Jay's blood flow had slowwed, but it still was coming out.

"He's lost a lot of blood! He'll be gone soon!" Wu shouted, even though he didn't need to.

Pythor stood between a hurt elemental mast, two none hurt elemental masters, a wicked Sensei, and a good fighter. He had no chance, but his snakes did.

Pythor smiled," I thought you ninja never let you guard down!" Nya had tears come down her face as she ran back into her room and only saw Lily laying on the bed.

"NO!" She yelled as she fell to her knees crying her eyes out.

Jay knew that her scream was bad so he gathered all of his strenth and lunged at Pythor with a piece of glass. Stabbing Pythor in the back and knocking him down.

"AHH!" Pythor yelled in pain.

"Feel the pain you dick!" Jay shouted, but soon became light headed. Jay looked around everything was turning black, he blacked out. Kai and Wu ran to help the knocked out Jay while Misako went to Nya.

Pythor pulled to glass out of his back, stood up and spun around using his tail to wipe Kai and Wu off of their feet. He then slithered to a room and jumped out the window, but he lived.

"NO!" Kai yelled in rage, a threw a punch at a wall, but it was his bad arm."FUCK!"

"Kai! Your temper is controling you, your help in this team is horrible. You need to calm and trai-" Wu tried to calm down Kai, but it didn't work. It never does.

"Need to be calm and train! That's all you fucking say, it never works! And who says I'm apart of the god damn team?" Kai slammed his back against a wall and sat down, calming himself his own way.

Lloyd and Cole just came on time to see what happened," What happend?" Cole asked as he looked over the angry Kai and calm Wu. He looked down at Jay and panicked.

"What the hell!" Cole bent down and picked Jay up.

"Where's Nya?" Lloyd asked.

"In her room, Pythor took the boy," Wu said sadly, Lloyd nodded and quickly rushed to Nya's room where his mom was too.

Wu sighed and went in there too." We need to get to the temple, or the Bounty. We have to get back the boy."


	5. NOOOO!

Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago... _ **I'm on instagram now, if you want follow me boomletstudios..I will post some drawing I have done for my stories**_ :D

 **No One's POV**

Everyone was back at the temple with the Bounty ready to go just in case of an emergency. This doesn't mean the ex-ninja are a team, no way. The incident that happened today just might have made it worse.

Wu, Lloyd, and Misako all had Jay in the dojo resting. They had cleaned the wound on both sides and stitched it up, and now was just waiting time, waiting to see if Jay wakes up.

Nya, Kai, and Cole were all in the kitchen. Nya wasn't gonna let her little Lily out of her sight, never.

Cole sat with his head buried in his hands, he could have saved Jay from being stabbed. He could have prevented little Mike from being taken, he wasn't good enough to be a ninja.

Kai was leaning on a wall close to where Nya sat with her baby in her arms.

Nya was looking into her baby's precious eyes, she was thinking. Jay had said something before he left the room, he said that it was Kai's fault. She jerked her head up and glared at her brother.

Kai saw the sudden movement and looked at her confused.

"What's wrong sis?" Nya put Lily down gently and stood up to face her brother. She pushed him against the wall and stared into his amber eyes.

"This is your fault! Mike would be here if it wasn't for you! Jay wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for you!" Nya shouted, Cole shot his head up to see what was happening. He stood up and started to walk over to Nya, but Nya could hear him.

"Don't even think about it Cole!" Nya gave him a quick glare, Cole froze and Nya looked back at Kai.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked pushing Nya away from me. Nya felt tears form in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Nya?" Wu said as he walked in with Lloyd behind him. Misako stayed to make sure Jay was still gonna be alright.

Nya turned to him, her vision blurry." Before Jay left the room, he shouted at Kai and said that this was his fault."

Everyone's gaze went to Kai.

"What?!" Kai said, but Wu's death stare got to him." Fine! I uhm…...I helped Pythor capture Zane…" Everyone looked at him in a little disgust, not Wu though.

"YOU WHAT!" Cole yelled giving a death glare to Kai.

Kai defended himself," He was going to hurt you guys otherwise!"

"Guess what! He did hurt us you dumbass. Never trust PYTHOR!" Cole ran up to Kai and socked him in the jaw.

"OWW!" Kai reached for his jaw, looked up and returned the punch to Cole. Cole pinned him up against a wall and threw punches. Nya quickly grabbed Lily and ran to Wu's side, Lloyd went to the two boys and tried to stop the fight.

Sadly Lloyd was dragged into the fight which went outside. Lloyd dragged Cole to his feet, threw some punches, and slammed him into a tree. Kai started to throw punches with his good hand at Lloyd, but he defended himself by using his power.

"Enough!" Lloyd shouted, releasing a ball of energy. Kai and Cole froze staring at the furious Lloyd.

"You two are so darn stubborn! Kai, there's a very good reason why you're not the green ninja and Cole. I don't know what to do with you, you're always angry, at what though?!" Lloyd looked over his two friends.

"Fire boy here started it! If he didn't help Pythor we wouldn't even be here." Cole retorted as he got himself up and rubbed his aching stomach and jaw.

"Sorry twinkle toes, but you could have tried to save Mike!" Kai wiped the blood from his lip that was split and was supporting his left arm. Lloyd had a bruise forming on his cheek, he also noticed Kai's arm was limp.

Lloyd pointed at it and looked at Cole," Look what you did! Now his arm is more broken, idiot!" Lloyd shockingly helped Kai inside, leaving Cole outside.

He sighed and sat down in the grass. He laid back and looked up into the sky.

"Man...what is happening?"

 _Six Day's Later..._

Jay now lays on a cot in the dojo. Bloody rags and bandages were piled up in a bowl next to him. It's been six days since Pythor's attack, Jay still hasn't woken up. Nya was finally let in to see him yesterday, she was devastated.

Cole decided to watch over him throughout the day to see if he ever woke. Lloyd was still made at him and Kai. Kai was recovering his broken arm that Cole had made worse. He had a sling on, that was it.

Nya takes care of Lily with Misako's help. Wu just meditates and hopes for the best.

Pythor arrived back at his base with a crying baby.

"Pythor, you monster!" Zane shouted as Pythor entered his throne and planning room.

Zane pulled on his chains, wanting to be free.

"Zane, I sense these chains will not break," Pixal said inside his head. Zane sighed and sat back, he watched as Pythor set the baby on the ground.

"Well isn't he a little cutie," Pythor said as he looked at Zane.

Zane looked and watched, he truly was.

"His name is Mike, but I want something different. Zane do you mind helping?" Pythor asked as he picked the little baby up and held him in his arms.

"Zane you can't get out, not without someone's help. You'll have to listen to him," Pixal said.

"Yes Pixal I know that," Zane said to the robot in his head. Zane thought for a moment and finally came with a good name." How about, Zen?"

Pythor looked at him and smiled," Ah yes, thank you Zane. Also to thank you I will remove those small chains and make bigger ones for you to move around more."

Zane was delighted, yes he was captured, but at least he would be able to move freely around the room.

"Thank you," Zane plainly said back.

Cole sat in a chair looking over Jay, wondering if he will ever wake. He looked from Jay's face down to his wound, Kai was right he could've helped in someway.

"Aw Jay, I'm sorry," Cole said as he buried his head in his hands.

Jay began to stir and his vision cleared the sight of darkness as he woke and opened his eyes. Jay looked up at Cole and frowned.

"C-Cole," Jay croaked, his mouth was really dry.

Cole shot his up in shock," Jay!"

Jay sat up and looked around, there was a glass of water, which he took quickly and guzzled it.

"Ahhh, finally," Jay stood up only feeling little pain, Cole decided to help.

As Cole grabbed Jay's arm to help him up, Jay glared at him." I don't need help Cole."

"That's all I want to do Jay, I'm not going to hurt you," Cole said as he let go.

"Actually Cole, you have done nothing but hurt me!" Jay spat as he turned to the master of earth.

"What do you mean?" Cole asked as he slightly narrowed his eyes.

Jay lifted his wrists and showed Cole the fading scars, it looked like there were some recent ones.

"J-Jay? Why did you do that?!" Cole asked with fear.

Jay put his hands down,"Because you guys always teased me! You made fun of me and stuff!" Cole tried to comfort Jay, but he pushed him away.

"Jay let me help," Cole pleaded as he moved forward again. Jay resisted and punched Cole in the gut.

"OWW!" Cole stumbled back, but didn't fall." What's you problem?"

"You!" Jay spat back, Cole has always been his problem.

Cole mushed his face up in mean glare, he had enough.

"You know what! I have done nothing, but try and help you. This is what I get back, Kai was right. You should have stayed in your little junkyard, you never should have been a ninja!" Cole said in fury, Jay stood there listening to his insults.

"Your scrawny, you say too much jokes, you even say jokes during battle because you're scared, and you never shut up! I try to help you, but I get this returned for trying!" By now Cole was almost and inch away from Jay.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HURT ME MORE THAN I'LL EVER HURT YOU!" Jay yelled in Cole's face. He pushed him away from him and started towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Cole said as he reached and grabbed Jay's arm. He spun him around, face to face.

"This is another thing, you walk away from arguments in tears." Cole said as he looked at Jay's watery eyes.

"Cole, I have more pain then you will ever!" Jay shouted, but Cole was about to explode.

Cole's face turned red in anger, his fist was now glowing. It was like he could control it now, he raised his fist ready to strike.

Jay's eyes widened," Cole wait!" Cole slammed his fist into Jay's gut making him go flying through the wooden door. He went through the kitchen wall and to the outside.

Cole's fists stopped glowing, he stood there panting.

"Shit!" Cole took off towards the door, what did he do?!

Everyone was in the kitchen when they saw the man fly through the wall and land outside.

"What the hell!" Kai shouted as he dropped his cup that shattered when it hit the floor. He ran outside, everyone behind him, including Cole.

Jay was hanging on the edge of the floating island for life, his gut hurt, which urged him to let go. He looked down and looked back up in fear.

"JAY!" Kai, Lloyd, and Nya yelled in unison as they made it to the edge. Lloyd bent down and grabbed Jay's hand.

"Come on buddy," Lloyd said as he lifted Jay up and over the edge. They moved away from the edge to ask questions. When Lloyd let go of Jay, he fell to his hands and knees. He was breathing heavily, he turned over and layed on his back.

"Jay you okay?" Lloyd asked. He noticed something purple under Jay's shirt. Cole watched in fear, Nya was doing the same.

Lloyd crouched near his friend and lifted Jay's shirt.

"OMG!" Nya shouted, Jay's stomach was completely purple, it was bad.

Cole looked down, oh what did he do!

"C-Cole," Jay said with a big breath. Everyone turned to him, he looked up.

"Ummmm….We got into an arguement, and I got mad…" Cole looked back down.

"Well Jay deserved it," Kai said flatly, everyone glared at him.

"Kai!" Nya hit him in his bad arm.

"OW! But Cole had no reason to do this!" Kai said as he glared at Cole.

Wu spoke up to try and end this conflict," That's enough!" Everyone turned to the old man.

"What?" Cole asked.

"I said enough," Wu said." You all need to stop this fighting, it doesn't help anyone."

"Wu you have no control over us. We're older and now can defend ourselves. We're not a team anymore," Cole said as he turned and walked away." I'm going home."

Lloyd tried to go after him, but Wu stopped him." Let him go."

Kai bent down next to Jay," Yea let him leave, we have more important problems."

Lloyd watched as Cole formed his dragon and flew down to the city. He had a feeling that Cole would never come back, never save the day again.

"Yea..."


	6. CAN WE JUST TALK!

Hope you all enjoy! I dont own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

After Cole left, everyone helped Jay who now was laying on the couch in the game room. His shirt was off to air out his stomach. He had a hard time breathing, every once in awhile Wu would bring him some healing tea.

Kai was going to stay for awhile to get Mike back, but it would take time for his arm to heal. Nya was not only worried for her son, but for Jay as well. Cole damaged one of Jay's lungs, which caused his heavy breathing.

Lloyd sat outside on the roof of the temple. He's been going there lately, no one knows that he does. He looked up at the sky, he wished his father was here to help guide him.

"What did I do wrong?" Lloyd asked himself as he buried his face in his knees. He just wanted one answer, why did the the team split?

Out of nowhere Lloyd heard a voice in his head. He shot his head up, thinking it was someone calling him.

He swore he heard his father's voice say," Just let it life guide you to where you need to be….."

Lloyd looked around confused, only then he realised it was his father's voice. Tears filled his eyes and a smiled grew on his face.

"Thank's dad…"

Kai was walking around the temple thinking to himself. Sometimes it was the only thing he could do, usually he would punch a punching bag, but he can't do it with his arm.

Misako sat in the kitchen talking with Wu. They needed to find Pythor and get little Mike back. Nya just put Lily down for a nap so she could tend to Jay. She grabbed some special lotion, from a cabinet in her room, it will help with Jay's bruise.

She walked downstairs, waved to her brother, and went to the game room.

"Jay?" She asked as she turned the lights on. Jay was still laying there, trying to breath, trying to live.

He turned his head to look at her," Yea?"

"I have some lotion, it's to help your bruise." Nya pulled a chair up to the couch and sat in it.

"Ugh, this is painful. It hurts to breath." Jay said.

"Yes Jay I know," Nya put some lotion on her hands and rubbed them together. She gently touched his stomach, Jay flinched, but she continued to rub it all over.

"I'm gonna kill Cole," Jay said as he winced.

Nya sighed," I'm sure he didn't mean it…"

"Actually he did...I'm now more hurt than I ever have been. Literally.."

"What did he say?"

Jay looked up at the ceiling,"Same thing Kai said when we first had the fight," Tears rushed to his eyes.

Kai had stopped wondering and was now listening to their conversation secretly.

"He…..he was right….they're both right. I'm scrawny, I can't shut up, I say jokes when I'm scared. I walk away from arguments in tears….they're right about it all."

Nya looked at Jay's face and saw tears coming out.

"Oh Jay...no, they're wrong. Your strong and you know it."

Kai felt a rush of tears. He never cried unless something really hurt him. You could insult Kai in the worst ways, but he'll just ignore it or shrug it off.

"Jay…" Kai leaned against the wall and slid down to sit.

"Jay don't say that about yourself.." Nya said as she continued to rub the lotion on his stomach.

Jay raised his wrists to show Nya." This is my pain, so many times I had the chance. I didn't do it because I care for you too much…."

Nya stopped rubbing and looked, she had instant tears rush to her eyes.

"Jay, w-why would you do that?" Nya asked.

"Because the others caused me pain, I'm not good enough."

"No Jay yes you are."

"No I'm not..I never was.." Jay looked at Nya, who was staring at him." Your brother has scared me to death several times. Always yelled at me for liking you, or for taking you on dates. He's nothing, but an overprote-"

Jay stopped when he saw Kai entered the room. Fear hit Jay like a bus, both Nya and Jay were staring at him.

"Uh..." That was the only noise Jay could make.

Kai looked at him, they both saw tears in each other's eyes." I'm sorry if I ever...you know what?"

"Uh...what?" Nya asked.

"I think we all just need to sit down and talk...we just need to talk," Kai said as he sat down in a chair.

"So...what about Cole?" Jay asked. Lloyd walked in on the perfect moment.

"Sounds like a good idea," He simply said as he dragged a chair into the room.

"I'll call Cole," Nya said as she pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

Cole was at the gym, since it was his day off. Lifting his usual weight, 200 pounds.

 _Ring...Ring...Ring_

Cole sighed and dropped the weights. He fished his pocket for his phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Cole?"

"Ugh...Nya what do you want. I'm sorry for what I did to Jay."

"Not now Cole. Could you come back to the temple?"

"Why?"

"We're gonna just sit and talk. We need to comunicate with each other..."

Cole sighed loudly," Fine, but I'm not joining the team."

"Just get down here!" Cole hung up and packed his gym stuff up. He got a drink of water before going outside and summoning his dragon.

Cole finally arrived at the temple, he met the others in the game room. Misako and Wu didn't come to this 'meeting' because it was for the ninja to solve, and to try and track down Pythor.

"Sooooo...now what?" Nya asked, breaking the awkward silence." This was your idea Kai."

Everyone's attention went to him.

"Well, I think we just need to tell everyone our problems...like why we all quit the team." Kai said.

"I'll go first," Lloyd said, since he _was_ the leader of the team." Ever since my dad sacrificed himself...I've been wondering what would happen. When you all quit I was full of rage, I wondered what I did wrong..and I blamed myself for it." Lloyd looked around at everyone.

"Who's next?" He asked.

"Me," Kai said." I've always been a tough man, never shed a tear. I was so annoyed with Jay, taking Nya on dates and stuff. I was also tired of Jay and Cole fighting all of the time. Jay you never shut up, which made me very annoyed, you never did anything right, you messed up so much. I teased you all of the time, and I'm partly sorry..." Kai paused." Someone else go..."

"Fine." Cole said." I can't stand Jay either. Ugh, the reason I got mad at you earlier was because you wouldn't let me help!" He explained, Jay shot his head over to Cole.

"I told you I never needed your help! You have cause me pain, what makes you think I want you to help?" Jay said, anger growing in him.

"You sure looked like you needed help! Look at yourself, your like a fucking pole. Your weak and can't do things by yourself!" Cole said as he started towards Jay. Jay ignored him stomach pain and stood up to face Cole.

"Really twinkle toes?!"

"Shut up Zaptrap!" Cole shoved Jay back down on the couch.

"OW!" Jay shouted.

"See...you need help," Cole growled. Lloyd stood up and stood infront of Cole.

"I think you're the one who needs help!" Lloyd shoved Cole back. Kai stood up.

"Don't start!" Lloyd said as he pointed a fingure in Kai's direction. Kai ignored him and pushed them both away from each other.

"Let's listen to Jay before we get into fight!" Kai growled. Everyone looked at the hurt man on the couch.

"What? Everyone knows about me!" Jay raised his wrists. Everyone got sad faces, but they soon went away.

"Yea you're weak.." Cole mumbled, but everyone heard.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Lloyd shouted as he looked at Cole.

"YOU!" Cole yelled.

"What...why?" Lloyd asked as he crossed his arms.

"Every time **_we_** saved the day, you took credit!"

Lloyd cocked his head sideways," What?!"

"When we were working as teachers, you were collecting awards for our team work in saving the day!" Kai moved over by Cole's side.

"He does have a point," Kai said." You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for us." Kai was calm unlike Cole.

Jay decided to help out the green machine," He's the green ninja! It was his job! Just be glad he was on our side!"

"Shut up!" Cole shouted at Jay. Jay glared at him, it was a deadly one too.

"Oh I'll shut up!"


	7. Is he okay?

hope you all enjoy! I dont own ninjago..Sorry for not updating in a while, school is out and my parents want me to be more active than sitting around and writing stories, but I'll do everything I can to update for you guys. Much Love :D

 **No One's POV**

Jay and Cole had a stare down. Jay was done with Cole's complaining, be had nothing to even complain about.

"Cole you know what has stopped me from killing myself?!" Jay finally said. Everyone looked at him, Cole's faced turned a little relaxed and worried.

"What?" Cole asked annoyed, but slighty curious.

Jay gave a small shaky breath," You guys did...I knew I couldn't just leave you all...I knew that you guys might have been hurt from it."

"And this," Jay looked down at his bruised stomach,"This is what I get for doing nothing!" Jay let a couple of tears slip as he jogged out of the room and too Nya's room.

Everyone looked at each other, waiting to see who would go after him. Nya was about to until Wu and Misako entered the room.

"I see you have tried to talk things out," Wu assumed.

Cole looked at him," Yea, but it didn't work."

"Well I'm not here to argue, Misako and I have located Pythor's base. It's hidden under the news tower, in a hidden sewer network." Everyone's eyes went wide, even Cole's.

Nya's face lit up in excitement." I'm going after my son!" She said. She tried to pass Wu, but he stopped her.

"No, you need to care for Lily and Jay." Wu looked at the other three people in the room."You may not be a team anymore, but that doesn't mean you can't do something important."

Lloyd was the only one who nodded before Wu and Misako left the room. Everyone was standing awkwardly, arms crossed with a weird face.

"Well...you guys can figure this out, but I want my baby boy back. I'm going to check on Jay and Lily," Nya didn't wait for an answer she just went up stairs to do what she said.

The three men watched as Nya jogged out the door. It was up to them, Kai was definately going after Pythor, but what about the other two?

"Well?" Kai said as he went to the doorway and leaned on it."I'm for sure going after Pythor, but it's for my sister."

"I'm going too," Lloyd added, hoping this would bring their once forgotten bonds together. Both Kai and Lloyd looked at Cole.

Cole had some deep feelings for the _team_ , he can't say that he doesn't miss it, because he does a lot more than he should. The only thing is that he refuses to join, he doesn't want to sound so desparate to be back in the team.

Cole sighed," Fine."

Lloyd's face lit up," Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get Pythor!" Lloyd sprinted out of the room, he was excited, really excited. Cole smiled a bit as Lloyd almost knocked Kai down too.

Kai looked at Cole," Well?" Cole moved forward and gave Kai a small smile as they both went to find the one and only green ninja.

Nya was checking on Lily, who was in Kai's old room. She fed her again, changed her diaper, and gently rocked her back and forth, hoping she would fall back asleep. Nya looked into her daughter's electric blue eyes, they were just like Jay's. Nya smiled at her little one as she put her back in her crib.

Nya shut the door and walked down the hall to her room. The door was slighty cracked when she approached it.

"Jay?" Nya said softly, hoping for an awswer. She opened the door and saw Jay sitting on the side of the bed looking down, head buried in his hands.

"Jay?" Nya went over and sat next to him. He looked over at her, no happines or life rested in his eyes.

"What?" Jay asked.

Nya slowly started to rub his back,"It's gonna be okay, just tell me what's wrong."

Jay sat there, wondering if he should tell her. She knew most of it, but did she know _all_ of it? He sat up straight and turned to her.

"Nya...I..erm..uhh," Jay mentally face palmed for his weird grammer. Nya smiled, but it was a concerned smile.

"Yes?" Nya said, taking her hand way from Jay as he stood up.

He looked at her, he can't tell her. There would be no way he could, it would be embarrasing for him."I'll tell you after I shower.." Jay said as he grabbed a towel.

Nya looked at him, wondering what he wanted to tell her."Okay."

Jay smiled and left her room to go to the bathroom in the hallway since Nya's shower was broke. Nya shut her door when he left, then went to lay in her bed. She was tired and needed sleep. She turned the lamp on her nightstand off and passed out...

"NYA!" A voice came from the outside of her room. Nya quickly forced her eyes open to see a figure at her side looking at her.

Nya rubber her eyes as she turned her lamp on." Ye-*yawns*yes?" When she could see, she looked at the man. It was her brother.

"Sorry for waking you, but I just wanted to tell you that Lloyd, Cole, and I are heading out to get Mike back." Kai looked at his sister with a happy face.

"Where's Jay?" Nya asked as she sat up.

"In the shower...why?" Kai asked.

"Still?" Nya asked shocked.

"It's only been 15 minutes," Kai said as he hugged his sister.

"Be safe," Nya said returning the hug.

"I will," Kai gave her a smile and left her room.

Nya smiled and looked around her room, she was in her night clothes, so she decided to change back into her other clothes.

Jay was in the shower, he had to be careful with his stomach. Even the smallest drops of water that hit his stomach made him wince in pain. A warm shower is what he needed, a nice warm one. Most of what he could think of is what he was going to tell Nya.

 _Ugh...time to get out_ , Jay thought as he turned off the water. He opened the shower curtain and reached for his towel. Jay knocked over a bar of soap that landed near his foot, not watching where he was stepping, Jay slipped and fell forward. Landing in front of the toilet, he didn't catch himself. A surge of pain flew over Jay's stomach quickly, tears rushed to his eyes.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He used his energy to push himself on his hands and knees. He looked at his stomach, still bruised, but with a hint of black forming.

"Fuck!" Jay shouted in pain. He felt sick, really sick.

Nya had heard his cry of pain and quickly went to the bathroom. Lloyd, Cole, and Kai were about to leave when they heard it, so they too quickly ran to see what happened.

Nya ran to the bathroom and flung the door open." Jay!"

Jay looked up in pain, he felt something quickly rising up his throat so he lifted the toilet lid. He vomited, a lot, some got on the floor. It had some blood in it, Jay was shaking. Jay felt himself blushing, but he ignored the fact that he was completely nude on the bathroom floor, puking into a toilet. Nya quickly crouched next to him, rubbing his back asking what happened.

"What happ-WOA!" Kai said as he entered the bathroom then went back out.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

Kai looked at him," Ask them, but Jay's completely nude." Cole gave a small laugh, but when he went into the bathroom it was serious. You couldn't see anything, Jay's back was facing the doorway, unless you concider seeing his butt seeing something.

Nya grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Jay's back." He's gonna be okay." She said rubbing his back.

"Maybe one of us should stay back," Lloyd said, he was concerned for his friend.

"I will," Kai said as he went to find clothes for Jay. Cole was kinda mad, he wanted to stay back and talk to Jay, but Pythor might have strong warriors.

"Okay, we need to get on our way," Lloyd started back down to the outside door, Cole looked at Jay, then followed Lloyd.

"Shit...oww..." Jay vomited again. He was sweating badly, he felt like he was on fire.

Kai came back with a pair of Lloyd's sweat pants and a pair of boxers." You okay?" Kai asked as he set the clothes next to Nya.

"No...he's burning hot, got get a bucket of ice water ready with a few cups of water too," Nya said as she started to help Jay to his feet. To avoid seeing Jay nude Kai quickly darted out of the bathroom.

Jay held on to Nya's shoulders as she helped him into his clothes, then he put an arm around her neck to support himself as they went down to the kitchen where Kai was.

"Sit here," Kai said as he cleared off the table. He and Nya helped Jay on it and lay down. Kai went and got some pillows for Jay's head.

"Hold this," Nya said as she handed Jay a small inflated ball.

"Why?" Kai question his sisters commands.

"He just needs to, now put this rag in the cold water for his head," Kai obeyed her and did as told. Nya lifted the bowl of cold water over Jay's stomach, both boys realized what she was going to do.

"No!" Jay said, but it was too late. Nya gently poured water on Jay's stomach, making him squeeze the ball.

 _POP!_

Jay popped the ball, the pain, it hurt so bad." Nya...oowww, please stop!" Jay pleaded, he began to let tears fall.

"Jay, I'm sorry but it has to happen, you're too hot." Nya said as she continued. Kai placed the rag on Jay's forhead, making Jay jump a little.

When the water was all gone Nya placed a towel, gently over Jay's stomach.

"I'm sorry, but this is to keep you cool," Nya said as she pulled a chair up to comfort her boyfriend. Kai did the same, but he decided to get some food because he was hungry.

"Ugh...owww, it hurts so bad," Jay said as he sobbed.

"I know, just hang in there," Nya said sweetly as she kissed the side of Jay's head.

"Yea, if my sis says you're gonna be fine, then you're gonna be fine," Kai said returning with like five bags of chips.

Jay looked over at Nya,"Hopefully."


	8. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

hope you all enjoy! I don't own Ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

Nya and Kai were sitting by Jay's side, waiting and hoping for the best. In a weird way Kai felt that this was his fault. He sat there watching the now sleeping Jay, Nya was nearly going to sleep herself.

"Nya,"Kai whispered, he nudged her to get her attention as well. Nya rubbed her eyes and looked at Kai.

"...Yes?" Nya asked.

"Maybe you should check on Lily, you could also use some sleep." Kai said as he stood up. Nya looked at his amber eyes, she wasn't going to win an arguement with him. She sighed in defeat, grabbed a glass of water and headed upstairs.

"It's been a long day anyways," Nya mumbled while she climbed the steps. Kai heard her and laughed a little.

Kai sat back down in his chair, looking out the kitchen window. It was getting close to dark, the two boys had to be home soon. "Yea...a very long day."

Lloyd and Cole were now in the tunnels, ones close to the underground base of Pythor. Both didn't say a word to each other unless it was to stop quickly or if they heard something. Lloyd had a thought, he wanted to try and convice Cole into rejoining the team, but decided against it.

After walking more through the tunnels, believe it or not, Cole broke the silence."Hey...Lloyd..."

They both kept walking, but Lloyd answered."Yea?"

"You know what I did to Jay?" Cole was nervous, but he didn't know why.

"Yea, you nearly killed him," Lloyd's emotion went from calm to angered, he clenched his fist at the thought.

Cole raised his arm and scratched the back of his head, as he looked down he saw Lloyd's clenched fists."Um...I never meant to hurt him...I would never think of it anyway."

"Well, to me it looks like you were considering it." Lloyd spat, in an angered tone.

A little shocked, Cole gave him a small look before looking down again."What's your problem?" Cole's tone was turning annoyed.

"Nothing, that's not important so be quiet and listen for anything," Lloyd said as he looked around for any signs of snakes.

Cole stopped and watched Lloyd continue walking."Since when did you have rights to control me?"

Lloyd stopped and turned to see the master of earth."Well right now I would qualify as being in charge. I'm smarter and wiser than you are."

Cole glared at him," I'm in control of my own body, MY BODY." Cole poked his thumbed into his chest. He snorted and pushed past Lloyd.

"So that's your problem, well one of them." Cole stopped and looked at Lloyd who now had his arms crossed.

"What?" Cole narrowed his eyes a little. He didn't say anything, not anything that would give any of his problems away.

"Your pissed because _I_ became the leader of the team. Which meant you were no longer in command." Cole's eyes widened a little, that was true, he never liked the fact that Lloyd became leader.

"How do you know?" Cole asked.

Lloyd smirked a little,"Because I'm wiser than you. I'm trying not to brag, but it's true Cole. You and I both know this."

Cole looked Lloyd straight in the eyes, looking for sighs of joking, but Lloyd was telling the truth."Whatever," Cole turned and started to head down the tunnel.

Lloyd's smirk went away and he took off towards Cole who had stopped to look into an opening.

"Oh no you don't," Lloyd said as he tumbled into Cole, pushing him into the opening.

"You idiot!" Cole shouted as he got up, Lloyd recovered too.

"You tried to-"

"WELCOME!" Startled, both elemental masters looked towards what they have been looking for.

"Pythor!" Lloyd growled, getting ready to defend himself.

The snake smiled happily as he held Mike, or his name for him, Zen."Oh, it's been fun with this little guy."

"LLOYD RUN IT'S A-" Zane was cutoff by being shut up with ducktape.

"ZANE!" Both Lloyd and Cole yelled."Let them go!" Lloyd commanded.

"Do you really think I would do that? Guess Wu chose the wrong person to be in charge," Pythor and Lloyd got madder by the second.

Pythor watched as they started to get madder and madder."Also.." The tunnel opening behind started to have thick stone walls closing it off. By the time Lloyd and Cole noticed, it was too late. They walls had blocked it off, no way out.

"I planned _all_ of this. You think I would have such an obvious base?" Pythor laughed at his own sentence.

"Yes," Cole mumbled.

Lloyd looked at Cole," Would you just shut up?"

Cole looked towards him affended," Really? All I said was _yes_!"

"Does it look like I care, everytime you talk, it sounds like your pissed at everything!" Lloyd nearly shouted angrily.

"Maybe I am!" Cole said, pointing a fingure into Lloyd's chest." And if Jay would have said it you would have laughed!"

"Well Jay's not here because of you dumb mistakes!"Lloyd pushed Cole back. Pythor watched, smiling, this is exactly what he planned, but he was hoping Kai was coming too. Zane watched in terror, they were going to have to settle this now or later.

Cole looked at him,"Really? My mistakes? What about Kai's dumb mistake?" He pushed Lloyd back.

"Kai didn't almost KILL ONE OF OUR FRIENDS! You're so damn stubborn, no wonder Jay cut himself, it was probably just to get away from you!" Cole looked at Lloyd in shock and anger. _Did he really just say that,_ Cole thought to himself.

"So you're blaming that on me?! That dumbass would get himself killed if it wasn't for us! He wouldn't be able to go on a mission alone, he would be killed!" Cole said, pushing Lloyd hard, forcing him to tumble backwards onto the ground.

"Yes, I'm blaming it on you! DIRT BRAINS!" Lloyd pushed himself up and charged at Cole, slamming him into a wall.

"UGH!" Cole fell to his knees. He looked up into the master of energy's eyes, he wanted to hurt him badly. Lloyd thought the same thing, yet something inside them both tried to hold them back.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Cole got up and started a war.

Kai was still awake and still watching Jay, who was now tossing and turning every once in a while. Kai was still thinking about this entire thing, he felt like it was seriously his fault, nothing to be done about it.

Kai only thought Jay couldn't sleep, but he was really seeing something. It was Lloyd and Cole, he saw them arguing.

He heard Cole yell something he didn't want to here."So you're blaming that on me?! That dumbass would get himself killed if it wasn't for us! He wouldn't be able to go on a mission alone, he would be killed!"

Rage filled the sleeping man, that's why he was tossing and turning.

"Kai, I see you are still up." Spooked, Kai spun around in his chair, but only saw Misako.

"Ugh...yea," He replied."I told Nya to get some rest."

"I see that," Misako said as she when to the frige to get out things to make tea.

"You're maing tea? This late?" Kai questioned the old woman as she continued to make it.

"Actually I woke because I sensed you were trouble," Misako said as she sat down in Nya's chair.

"Uh...really?" Kai said, he started to get nervous.

"No need to be nervous, just tell me what's wrong." Misako said, cleaning he glasses.

"Uhm...well...I-I feel like all o this is my fault." Kai just told her, no point in not telling her.

"Kai, this is not your-"Misako stopped and looked at Jay. He began to toss and turned rapidly, like he was angry.

Then he sat up,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jay yelled, looking around at the two, he was scared. He was shaking like crazy and started to sweat.

"Jay! What's wrong?!" Kai asked quickly as he jumped up.

Jay was breathing heavy and panting, like he just ran from a bull."Lloyd and Cole...Are...in t-trouble!" Jay said in between pants.

"How do you know?!" Misako quickly asked as Jay jumped off of the table like he had no pain.

"Just...Kai...come on!" Jay said as he headed out the door. Kai looked at Misako, she nodded and he took off after Jay, holding his broke arm for support.

Misako heard thumping and quick steps down the stairs, when she looked she saw Wu and Nya running down to see what happened.

"Jay and Kai are off to help Lloyd and Cole," Misako said simply.

Nya looked at her shocked," WHAT! Jay's badly injured!"

Wu put a hand on her shoulder,"Jay is strong, but..."

Nya and Misako both looked at him."But what?" Nya asked, she wanted answers.

Fear grew in his eyes,"I sense tragic...and bad news for the both of them."

Fear overcame Nya,"Then I'm not sleeping until they're home safe!" Nya sat down in Kai's chair.

"I'm sorry Nya, but it's fate. You can't change it." Wu said sadly as he sat in a chair for tea.

Cole now had Lloyd pinned on the ground,"You may be wiser, but I'm stronger!" Cole shouted as he threw a punch, but Lloyd caught his hand.

Lloyd grunted as he kept Cole's fist from his face." You may be stronger, but being wiser is better!" Lloyd freed one of his legs and kicked Cole where the sun don't shine.

"FUCK!" Cole grabbed his area and fell off of Lloyd. Pythor even winced, that had to of hurt. Lloyd now was standing over Cole, watching him in pain.

"You are _the_ cause of Jay's pain...You just never thought of how he feels," Lloyd said proudly, he never has had the thought of kicking one of his teammates asses, but now is his time to do so.

"You know what!" Cole said as he recovered himself."Fuck Jay then! I don't care if he died! He's nothing, but a useless piece of trash!"

Now Lloyd was angered."You ungrateful dick! What is your problem with him?"

Cole stood up straight,"He is not a ninja! You guys don't know Jay like I do!"

Lloyd turned his head a little,"What do you mean?"

"He never wanted to be a ninja, never wanted to be apart of a team. But when Nya came along, he stayed to impress her. He wanted to be a solo fighting guy!" Cole said.

Lloyd thought for a minute. _Jay would never want to be solo..or would he_ , Lloyd thought.

Pythor decided to join in on this conversation, he was getting kinda bored."Since you're talking about the blue one, I guess I'll say that you'll never see him after this." Cole and Lloyd shot their heads towards him.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked in a snotty tone.

Pythor smiled, creepily."My snakes are after him now. By the end of tonight...he will be no more!"

"NO!" Cole shouted, he charged forward, but Pythor pulled a lever. A Vengnet fell from the ceiling landing on him."YOU WUSS!"

"No...It's called out smarting the opponet!" Pythor hissed. Lloyd charged, but he avoided the last three nets.

"ATTACK!" Pythor yelled. His snakes charged forwards and pushed Lloyd back from attacking their master.

Zane took the ducktape off of his mouth and saw and opportunity. He started to bang his chain on a cement pole, after picking at it he freed himself, and went to help Cole.

"Zane, get Mike now!" Pixal said in his head.

"Yes, but If I don't get Cole we might not have a chance!" Zane said in response as he continued towards his friend. He lifted he net off of Cole, then both darted towards Pythor.

"So happy I planned this!" Pythor shouted as he tazed Zane.

"AHH! AIFOEAOJEFOJDJASJDSO!" Zane fell to his knees.

"Zane?" Cole said his friends name, but got no response. Cole looked at Pythor, he was holding baby Mike in his hands. Cole charged, not thinking of what he was going to do.

Kai and Jay were now in the dark streets of Ninjago city. Jay was still breathing heavy, Kai knew this was bad.

"Jay..maybe you should go back," Kai said as they both jogged to the new's tower.

"No...I...can...do this...for Nya...and Mike!" Jay said as he picked his pace up. Kai did the same, but was behind.

"Jay wait!" Kai said as he stopped to catch his breath."How the...hell can...he still run!"

Jay jogged on, just like he had no pain, but he could tell he was breathing hard. He didn't want to wait for Kai, he liked going _solo_.

"HEY!" Jay immediatly stopped to the loud yell. He looked back, but Kai was still back aways catching his breath. It couldn't of been him since he was far away, the yell was really close.

"Help!" The voice came again. Jay looked around, no one was anywhere. He turned to face and allyway.

"Hello?" Jay asked as he stepped forward into the ally.

"Help!" Jay got closer, but as he did so he saw a figure, he or she was tied up.

When Kai looked up from catching his breath, he saw Jay entering the dark ally."What the hell is he doing?!" Kai took off in a sprint to see his what his friend was up to.

"Who...are you?" Jay asked cautiously, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Help..pleassse," Jay stopped. That was a snake, he knew it was. Jay narrowed his eyes and got ready to fight.

"Where's...my..son!" Jay demanded. The snake got up and looked at him.

"You will never ssssee him again!" The snake laughed, but Jay sucker punched him."OW! ATTACK!"

Jay backed up, but backed up into a snake, this wasn't going to end well. There was ten of them, five will daggers. The five started swinging the sharp blades like crazy at Jay's bare chest.

"Woa!" Jay said as one nearly cut his stomach open. Jay threw a punch and landed it, causing the blade to fly out of the snakes hand.

"OWW!" The snake exclaimed. The other bladeless snakes all threw punches, some landed, most missed.

"I'm coming Jay!" Kai shouted as he saw the snake ambush. He darted down, picked up the blade a snake lost, and charged at the snakes. They brought Jay to the ground, and were now nearly beating him to death. Kai tackled four to the ground in one go, giving Jay a chance to get up.

"You will never see the little boy again!" One snake yelled at Kai, that made him furious. Kai spun into his tornado, with the blade swinging around. He wanted that snake dead, buried alive, he had really cruel thought until it was interrupted by loud gasps.

Kai stopped doing his spinjitzu, he faced five snakes who were just staring in disbalief."What the hell are you all doing?" Kai asked confused. Then it hit him, he looked at his blade, he smiled. There was blood, he must have hit one of the snakes.

Kai turned, still smiling, but what he saw was the worst thing ever. Jay was standing, holding his throat. Kai cut Jay's throat, what the hell! Jay started to fall to his knees, Kai crouched and caught him. Blood poured out of the cut.

"No no no no no...NO!" Kai shouted in anger and sadness.

"RETREAT!" One of the snakes called. All ten of them rushed down the sewer, trying to forget what happened. They had failed their mission in getting Jay, he was going to die now.

Kai ripped his shirt so that he could use it as a bandage. Tears clouded his eyes, his clothes and arms were covered in blood.

"K-kai...tell-" Blood splurted out of Jay's mouth.

"Jay..your gonna be fine...I promise!" Kai said, letting his tears out. He was full on crying, he had never done this before.

 _WEE WOO! WEE WOO!_

Kai's head shot up, red and blue lights were getting closer and closer. He smiled and stood up.

"Don't worry Jay, you're gonna be fine," Kai said as he waited for the police to get closer.

Five sqaud cars arrived, blocking anyway for Kai to leave, it was weird. One of them was the commisoners car.

"Thank god!" Kai shouted, wiping tears from his face. He started to walk towards them, but all of the police got out of their cars and pointed their guns at Kai."WOA!"Kai put his hands up, then realized he was still holding the blade. He looked at his clothes and Jay.

"KAI SMITH! PUT THE BLADE DOWN NOW!" The commisioner yelled through a megaphone. This made Kai look like he murdered Jay.

"Wait I can explain!" Kai shouted as he moved back.

"STOP MOVING AND DROP THE WEAPON!" The commisioner shot a bullet into the air, startling Kai. Kai ran for cover, but was shot in the shoulder of his bad arm.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kai fell to his knees in pain, and dropping the weapon. Now the officers were moving in. The commisioner arrested Kai and brought him to his police car.

"Sir, the victim...the victim is Jay Walker," One officer said in fear. The commisioner looked down at Kai.

"You killed your own friend?!"

"NO! If you wou-" Kai was cut off by the car door slamming in his face.

"TELL IT TO THE JUDGE!" The commisioner yelled as he walked off to overlook the crime scene.

Shortly after an ambulence arrived, from the car, Kai could still see Jay breathing. It was very slow breathing, but he was still breathing. The officers and paramedics lifted Jay into the ambulence and got some information about what happened.

Kai was now tired, he just wanted everything to be normal. Before he dosed off to sleep the last thing he heard was...

"WHAT THE HELL?!"


	9. Full of Hurt

Hope you all enjoy...I don't own ninjago!

 **No One's POV**

Cole charged at Pythor in rage, not thinking he knocked him to the ground. That sent Mike flying through the air, but luckily for him Lloyd has fast reflexes and caught him.

Lloyd glared at Cole,"MISTAKES!"

"SHUT UP!" Cole yelled back as he got his glowing fists ready. He charged through the snakes and planted hit fist in the stone wall. Making it crack, then he hit it again, causing it to shatter. A sharp rock scratched Mike's eyes, giving him a nasty cut.

"DAMN IT!" Cole shouted as Mike started to cry. Lloyd rolled his eyes and ran out, Cole behind him.

"Wait!" Cole shouted, Lloyd stopped and faced him."What about Zane?!"

"GO! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Zane shouted, using the last of his power he could get to save them.

"WHAT NO!" Lloyd yelled back. Zane used his ice powers to freeze the snakes, but was to late to get Pythor. Pythor pressed a shiny red button.

"RUN! You need to get out! This place is going to blow, the entire news building is going to collapse!" Zane said as he froze Pythor and started to freeze off the door.

"NO!" Cole didn't want to lose Zane again, Lloyd didn't either but they had to go.

"We have too leave now!" Lloyd said loudly over the beeping of the bombs.

"No! I'm not under your command! I'm going after him whether you like it or not!" Cole shouted as he started to break down the ice, but it was like it kept gettng thicker."GO!" Cole shouted without looking at Lloyd.

"Fine!"Lloyd looked down at the bundle in his arms and took off running. He was swurving through the tunnels like a reckless driver.

"Come on!" Lloyd shouted to himself as he saw a bomb next to him. One mintue left on the clock. Lloyd sped up, and he was already panting for his life.

"Zane! What are you doing?!" Pixal asked the know ice encased nindroid.

"I'm making sure Pythor stays and doesn't hurt my family again!" Zane said proudly as he pulled out a picture of his family, his real family."Goodbye my friends...it' been good fighting with you all." Zane put the picture to his chest, closed his eyes, and waited.

"ZANE! I'M COMING!" Cole yelled as he glanced at the bomb clock timer. 45 seconds left. Cole's fists were ice cold from trying to break the ice.

"Zane...come on buddy," Cole started to stop. He turned and leaned on the ice wall, he slowly slid down, and sat down. He buried his face in his hands."Come on...Zane.." Tears flooded his eyes, he let them out, he didn't care.

"COME ON!" Lloyd shouted in anger as he flew down the tunnels, he needed to get out. He ran as fast as he could when he saw the timer, 20 seconds, but he ended up in a dead end.

"FUCK!" Lloyd's voice echoed creepily down the tunnels, Mike had also stopped crying and was watching with curiosity. Breathing heavily, Lloyd sat down and looked for any bombs, there was none in this area.

"Well.."Lloyd looked down at little Mike,"I know ninja never quit, but l can't go on..." Tears came to his eyes, he just let them flow.

"I'm sorry Nya! I failed you Wu!" Lloyd shouted out in anger and sadness. He hugged Mike, and brought him closer to his chest, shielding him from harm.

 **Ten...Nine...**

"DAMN IT!" Cole shouted slamming his fists on the ground.

 **Eight...Seven...**

"I'm sorry Pixal..."Zane said, hugging the picture tight to his chest.

 **Six...Five...Four**

"I'm sorry dad! I failed!" Lloyd cried out.

 **Three...Two...One**

 ** _BOOM!_**

Every single bomb went off. Blowing the tunnels out and making them fall and collapse their structure. Pythor had also been sneaky and planted them in the entire new building. Slowly every bomb went off throughout the big office building.

Nya, Wu, and Misako all were still in the kitchen waiting for the return of the men and baby Mike. Nya was looking out the window when the bombs went off. Even from the far away floating temple, she could see the building falling and collapsing.

"OH MY GOD!" Nya screamed out as she jumped out of her seat, pointing to he exsplosion. Wu and Misako both looked out shocked, but Wu quickly left the temple. He formed his golden dragon and waited for Misako. Nya ran out and formed her own dragon and followed Wu. Wu, being all wise and stuff, had a very bad feeling about this. In the first time in forever his heart was pounding so fast.

Kai was now being driven to the police station for questioning. He was still soaked in Jay's blood and was asleep until the commisioner slammed on his breaks.

"OH DEAR LORD!" He yelled as he started to back the car up. He looked back at the now awake and startled Kai. Looking out the back window, he drove back, avoiding anything that was in the way. Kai watched as the building crashed to the ground, dust, smoke, and lots of other stuff flew in every direction.

Now blinded by the dust floated around, making it so you can't see, the commisioner stopped the car, and got out. The other officers did so too. Many civilians came out of their homes and apartements wondering what the hell was going on.

"Don!" The commisioner yelled.

"Yes sir?" Don said as he came running up to him.

"Get me five choppers and ambulances here now!"

"Yes sir!" Don shouted as he went back to his cruiser to do as told.

"PYTHOR!" Kai growled, he knew it had to of been him. His heart started to pound, what about Cole, Mike, Lloyd, and Zane?

Nya, Wu, and Misako all got their after the building fell, some of the dust had gone away so they could see. Wu and Nya both landed their dragons and quickly ran to the commisioner.

"What happened!" Nya asked as he ran ahead of Wu and Misako who were going through the rubble to looked for their own friends.

The commisioner looked over to Nya as she stopped by him,"The whole building blew up."

"IT WAS PYTHOR!" Kai shouted from the back of the car.

Nya looked past the officer and at the car."Kai?! What are you doing in a police car?" Nya walked over with the commisioner behind her.

"Someone called us because they heard racket in an allyway." The commisioner said.

Nya looked over Kai's dirty clothes. They were blood stained, along with his hands, and she could tell he had been crying.

"Kai what happened? Where's Jay?" Nya started to panick.

Kai looked at her,"Well...uhm." Kai's voice was shaky.

The commisioner answered for Kai,"Kai slit Jay's throat, Nya." Nya's eyes grew wide, tears came to her eyes.

Kai looked at her,"NO IT WASN'T ME! It was the sna-" Kai stopped to think. It actually was him, he was doing his spinjitzu, it was him.

"FUCK!" Kai yelled as he slammed his head into his hands.

"Kai what happened?" Nya asked with a shaky voice and tears flowing.

"Nya it was me..." Kai said in tears. Nya gave a loud gasp, the commisioner did too.

"KAI!" She yelled as she fell to the ground, crying.

"Nya, but listen please...I was doing spinjitzu because one of the snakes told me I would never see Mike again...and.." Kai's voice began to get more shaky.

"I cut his throat...I'm sorry Nya!" Kai cried out, as he cried into his hands.

The commisioner was hurt by this sad story so he decided to try and help out Kai."Kai...listen. I believe what you say...so I'll do everything I can so you don't have to go to jail...Sorry for shooting you as well."

Kai looked up shocked,"Thanks."Kai looked at his bullet wound and shrugged it off.

Nya cried until she thought of Jay," Can I see Jay!" Nya asked as she stood up.

"Um...well we put him in the ambulance, but then the next second he's gone. We have people looking for him, but he's nowhere to be seen." The commisioner explained softly.

Nya's became more sad,"MIKE!" She shouted in fear, she took off towards the rubble and started searching like crazy. She grabbed a flashlight as well to was well away from everyone else, hoping to find her little baby. She used her water to clean off places to get to.

Everyone searched for about an hour. Snakes were found alive, civilians were found alive, but not the ones Wu, Misako, and Nya were looking for.

Nya kept looking, not giving up hope. Eventually Nya hears a little rubble moved from behind her. She spun around flashing her light around to find the movement.

"Damn it!" Nya heard someone say, it sounded familiar. She flashed her light around more, then she found the person.

"Agh! Get that out of my face!" Nya didn't listen, she just ran up to the person to see who they were.

"Cole!" Nya yelled as she got closer to identify the person, but she stopped when she saw what was wrong with him. She stared at his gut.

"What?" Lloyd asked as he looked down, his eyes widened."Damn.."

"Cole..."Nya got closer to him. A big spike impaled him, how did he not notice it?

"I'll be fine," Cole said as Nya got closer, but he started to sway, then he fell forward. Luckily for him, Nya caught him, but due to Cole's build he was heavy, Nya nearly dropped him.

"Cole! What happened? Where's Mike?" Nya asked the slighty awake Cole.

"Lloyd had Mike," Cole said softly.

"Come on!" Nya said as she put an arm around Cole's back to support him. They both started to slowly walk towards the others, but Cole remembered something.

"Wait,"Cole said as he stopped moving.

"What? We need to search for Mike and Lloyd!" Nya didn't really want to start arguing now.

"Also Zane!" Cole turned around to where he was."He has to be down there!"He pulled away from Nya and limped to the spot.

"Cole we need to get you to an ambulance!" Nya exclaimed gesturing to the rod sticking out of him. Cole looked down, grabbed it with both hands, and gave it a good pull. With a cry of pain, Cole had taken it out.

"COLE!" Nya yelled, although she knew it was better to take it out then keep it in. He dropped it and covered his wound with one hand.

"I think I'll be fine. I'm gonna search for Zane you search for the other," Cole turned away and started to search through allthe rubble. Nya gave a shaky sigh and ran back to find Wu and Misako. On her way she checked some cracks and holes to see if any survivors were there.

Man, all she coul think about was Jay and Mike. She had to do something about this. Lloyd, Mike, and now Jay are all missing. Kai might have to go to jail and Cole is injured bad.

"Nya!" She heard her name get called as she arrived at her desination. She looked around to see who it was, then she saw three people running towards her. Misako, Wu, and...Lloyd were running towards her.

"LLOYD!" Nya yelled as she ran towards them. She ran up and hugged him, glad that he was safe."Where's Mike?" She pulled away from him. Lloyd had cuts all over him, some on his face, but they weren't sevre.

Lloyd had instant pain of sadness rush over him,"When the building went down I had him, I was holding tight to my chest. I was shielding him from harm, but when I woke from the rubble he was gone. Nowhere to be seen."

Nya just stared at him, tears rolling down her face. She fell to her knees and cried."So I lost my baby boy and J-Jay!"

"What? What happened to Jay?" Lloyd asked quickly as he crouched down to comfort her.

Nya wiped her eyes,"Kai accidentaly slit his throat and now he missing!"

"Oh..."Lloyd said as he stood up."Are Cole and Zane alright?" Lloyd tried to change the subject.

"Yes*sniffs*well not Zane. Cole is wounded bad and looking for him right now." Nya said as she too stood up.

"I think we should be going...Nya and everyone else has gone through enough today," Wu said as he formed his golden dragon. Misako agreed and got on.

Nya and Lloyd both watched Wu fly away to the temple. He was right, everyone, well anyone that survived needed a break. Nya did the most, she has lost nearly every family she had. Lily is her last one besides Kai.

"Well," Lloyd said as he puffed out some air."I'll go get Cole, you go tell Kai that we are leaving." Lloyd started down towards the master of earth.

Nya watched as he jogged over the rubble, but then he stopped and looked back."Oh and Nya...Everything is going to be alright." Then he turned and continued on jogging. Nya smiled and ran over to the police car Kai was in.

"So did you find them?" Kai asked concerned.

"Lloyd and Cole are fine, well somewhat fine. Zane and Mike are missing." Nya choked when she said her sons name.

Kai looked into his sisters brown eyes." Nya I promise that everything will be fine. I will never let you be down like this." Kai was serious, he saw tears running down her face. If Pythor was still alive he was going to rip him apart for all the pain he has caused.

"I know Kai, but the commisioner is gonna take you to the station, and I'm gonna go back to the temple." Nya said as she gave smile a smile, but it was weak.

"Ugh okay, just get me out of this situation as soon as you can." Kai gave her the same smile.

"Love you big bro." Nya said before she left to go to the returned Lloyd with Cole.

"Can we go home now." Nya asked tiredly.

"Yes, Cole put up a small fight." Lloyd said as he glared at the pissed Cole.

"We lost Zane, AGAIN!" Cole said.

"And Jay," Lloyd said sadly, he was more hurt than what he showed. Nya was the same way, Cole was a little.

"Hey Cole! You starting to sound like me!" Kai yelled from the police car. Lloyd and Nya snickered a little, but stopped when Cole gave them the death glare.

"This is all of my anger coming out! I've held it in so long, I can't keep it from coming out!" Cole shouted as he formed his dragon and took off.

"True," Lloyd said as he formed his dragon. Nya did the same and they both took off. From the police car Kai was smiling, but inside he was hurting. He just wanted to end his life, every little bit of this was his fault. He knew it.

Later that night Nya had Lily sleeping with her. She never wanted to have Lily disapear out of her sight ever. She was Nya's only connection to Jay and Mike. Nya pulled little Lily close to her.

"I will never let you go..."


	10. Life Goes On

Hope you all enjoy! I dont own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

Today was Kai's trail. Three weeks after the collapse of the news building and all that stuff. Everyone had been prepping for this. Lloyd, Misako, Wu, and shockingly Cole were all gonna do their best to help their friend. The commisioner was also gonna do his best. Everyone had just arrived, they were all nervous.

"Everyone please take you seats so we can begin!" The jugde shouted over the loud courthouse. Every person shut their mouths and seat themselves. Kai was now being brought out for questioning next to the jugde. The commisioner was first to ask questions.

"Don't worry Kai, I'm gonna try my best," He whispered to the master of fire."Kai Smith, did you or did you not kill Jay Walker?"

Kai looked at him, he couldn't say no, because half of the courthouse knew he did. With a shaky voice Kai said,"I did."A loud gasp came from the crowd."It wasn't my fault! I slit his throat on accident!" Kai defended himself.

"Why were you and Jay in an allyway?" The commisioner questioned.

Kai looked around at the crowd, he stopped and looked at his sister."Jay had heard something...A-and it was Pythors snakes!"

"How did this incident happen?"

"I got mad at a snake that told me I would never see my sisters baby boy again! S-so I did spinjitzu...and I cut Jay's throat on accident..."Kai started to tear up. Nya did too, she missed Jay and Mike. Officals had told her that Jay was dead, gone forever, the same for Mike.

"Okay...Next questioning!" The judged shouted. Nya was next.

"Nya Smith, where was Kai before this all happened?"

"He was at our temple, helping me watch Jay who was hurt...badly." Nya answered.

"Does, or did Kai have any hatred for Mr. Walker?"

From the corner where Kai now stood he glared at the commisoner. It wasn't his questions, the commisioner was given questions to ask.

"Not since we first start the team..."Nya said, trying to remember, it was so long ago.

"How had Kai treated Jay in the past months?"

Nya glanced at her brother."Not bad..."She lied, some of the jury could tell she was too.

Lloyd and Cole were next. They went at separate times, but were asked similar questions to Nya. Kai was sweating like a dog the entire time, even when the room was air conditioned. All he could think about was him going to jail and not being able to protect his sister. Not being able to protect Lily.

"Thank you commisioner," The judge said as Kai was escorted back to his seat next to him."The jury may now judge!"

Instantly the whole jury started to whisper, Kai, Lloyd, Nya, Wu, Misako, and even Cole were all nervous. After waiting several minutes, one man stood up and the whispering stopped.

"We here by say that Kai Smith is..."He paused, looking at the jury. Most of them nodded, so he continued."Is guilty for the death of Jay Walker, and shall serve 50 years in cryptairium prison!"

Nya put her hands to her mouth and tears rushed down her face, shocked filled the crowd. Kai jumped up in tears.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! I didn't do it! PYTHOR DID!" Three officers grabbed Kai and drug him out of the room, Nya watched in fear.

"This isn't fair!" Nya cried as she sat down in her seat.

Lloyd put a hand on her shoulder," Nya life isn't fair, we cannot control what other think."

"Lloyd I know that...I have no family other than my little Lily," Nya said as she stood back up to leave.

"Son, maybe you should just give her sometime to think and rest. Wise words aren't always the way to go." Misako said as she started towards the doors. Wu agreed and followed her, leaving Lloyd and Nya.

"Nya..." Lloyd said as they both started towards the door.

"Yes?" Nya wiped her face.

"I will do anything to protect you," He said with a smile, Nya smiled back.

"I know," Then they both walked out.

 _16 years later..._

Lots of years had pasted since Kai was sentence to jail. Lily was now 16, and living a happy life. She got to see Kai often, Nya knew that she couldn't keep her away from him. Cole had gone on with his life, lived in a nice apartment. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a pool. This is all because of his buisness work that he had taken on. His wife, Lucy, is also a buisness woman.

They have two kids, Blake who's 15, and Kent who is 14. Lloyd, Nya, Lily, Misako, and Wu all live in the temple together like a big happy family. Yet the only thing is that Lily doesn't know what happened to her dad, all she knows is that he died, but not how. She doesn't know that she _has_ a brother too. Lily may not have known her dad, yet she still can see that he was great from pictures Nya showed her.

In a way Lloyd is like her dad, he has cared for her ever since she was a baby. Lily knows Lloyd as uncle Lloyd, well used to when she was younger. Now she calls him Lloyd. Kai loves it when they come visit him because he gets to see his little sister happy. Nya decided over the years that Lily should know about her having a power. Nya's power would be inherited by Lily so Nya would no longer be the water ninja, still a ninja, but no powers. That's what Misako says, but Wu says otherwise.

Anyway summer has began, Lily is off of school, and she has training. I don't mean a lot, like what the four original ninja had to do, but just every other day or every two days, or when Lily wants to train.

"LILY!" Nya yelled from the kitchen."Where going shopping wanna come with?"

Lily peaked her head over the railing of the stairs,"No..not today! Gotta train remember?"

"Oh...right," Nya had a small frown, she liked going shopping with her."Misako ready to go?"

"Yes dear," Misako grabbed her keys and headed out the door, with Nya behind her. Wu was working at his new teashop in ninjago city, it has made the big bucks I can tell you that.

Lloyd was sitting in the dojo as always. Wu has given him secret lessons for training to be a master, he didn't want anyone else to know. Lily changed into her training clothes which was a pair of black shorts and a blue tanktop. She ran down the stairs and quietly approached the dojo.

"This is my chance," She whispered to herself. Ever since she was 14, when she started training, she wanted to sneak up on Lloyd. She walked past the dojo to a closet, it had a secret passage way that she found when she was looking around the house one day for something. She pulled a piece of wood out of her way to get in, it wasn't a tight space so she could move nearly freeely.

When she got to the end she removed another piece of wood to get into another closet that was in the dojo. She slowly moved her way around wooden swords, shields, and boxes. The closet door wasn't that hard to open, we she cracked it, she slid out, and shut it.

 _Meditating as always,_ she thought to herself. She crept up behind Lloyd, preparing herself for anything to happen. Then WOOSH! Lloyd swings himself around, at the same time he stands up to face Lily

"Aww come on!" Lily joked, but she was mad that she didn't get him. Lloyd smirked at her.

"Be lighter on your feet, especially when I'm meditating. I can here all, believe me." Lloyd said as he stood up straight."Today we have a new lesson."

Lily started to stretch like she normally does."Yea? What's todays lesson oh wise one." Lily said in a joking manner.

"Meditating," Lloyd said flatly.

"What?" Lily asked, she stopped stretching.

"Meditating, I want you to meditate here and alone." Lloyd said as he gestured to the small mat he had been sitting on.

Lily walked over to it and looked at it."Uh ok...But that isn't as important as training..right?"

Lloyd watched as Lily sat down,"Actually it is more important, way more important that you think."

"Where are you gonna be at?" Lily asked a little concerned.

"I'm just gonna run some of my own arrands. You will stay here and meditate until _I_ come back." Lloyd took off his training rob and set it on a hook. He had a green shirt on, along with a pair of blue jeans.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, but if you mother comes back before I do...You stay put, I'll leave a note on the door." Lloyd smiled, gave her a small wave, then left the dojo. Lily watched as he left.

"What? I barely know how to meditate..."She said to herself. Lloyd wrote the note, placed it on the dojo door, and left the temple. When Lily heard him leave she sighed." Guess I'll try, cause ninja never quit." Lily made herself silent and closed her eyes, just tried to meditate.

"I hope this goes well..."


	11. Trouble?

Hope you all enjoy...I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

Lloyd had no problem with leaving Lily at the temple, he could trust her, but would she actually meditate? She 16 and is able to defend herself by now, well at least that's what Lloyd thinks. He actually had arrands to do this time, other times that he said he 'had' to, he went to Wu's teashop for extra training.

Lloyd was now on his way to a lumber store, they need wood for some new huts on the temple's island. Some storage, more training equipment, and much more can be made from wood. Throughout these years Lloyd has kept his promise and looked out for Nya. To him he felt like he had a bond formed with her, more of a brotherly bond, not a romantic one. He felt like Kai.

As the years pasted no danger has risen, which made Lloyd and the others not needed anymore. Sure they saved Ninjago from danger many times and lived on like it was nothing, but this time it hurt. Lloyd really wanted to fight again, but luckily for him, two allys up there was trouble.

"Get on the ground!" One man said as he pointed a gun to a teen. Four men, one had a good build, were jumping a group of teens.

"Fuck off!" One teen said, trying to defend his friends.

"Cute," One of the thugs/criminals walked forward."Names Zen, but one of you might know me." He looked at one frightened teen behind the group. He pushed past the others and cornered him.

"How are you, remember what I told you last time if I saw you? Ben." Zen asked in a creepy sweet tone.

Ben looked at him scared."Y-you said you would k-kill me!" He shouted in terror as he looked Zen up and down. Zen was a teen himself, his hair short, and a scar over one of his eyes, and he was the leader of this four man team.

Lloyd was right next to the ally when he heard the shout, he walked in front of it to see what was happening."Hey!" Lloyd ran forward into the dark ally. He saw four figures at first. Three were wearing face masks and the other, Zen, wasn't.

Zen whipped his head around."Aww, looks like we have a party pooper." Zen slammed his fist in Ben's gut, then let him go.

"Owwww!" Ben cried as his friends ran to him.

Zen smirked and turned to Lloyd," Wel I actually thought more of you were coming, but may I ask who you are, and why did you ruin my jumping?'

Lloyd looked at him a little confused on the last part, but he shrugged it off."Names Lloyd, master of energy. I just wanna tell you that you are in huge trouble."

Zen looked at him," Oh really?" He lunged forward, wiping Lloyd off of his feet, and throwing several punches. During that event the cornered teens ran past the trouble and ran for their lives.

"Guess you are horrible," Zen said as he lifted Lloyd head up to look at his."Remember my face, because if you ever see me again...you'll be sorry."Lloyd growled at him, pushing himself up, he tackled Zen to the ground, slamming his face into a dumpster.

"Ow," Zen said calmly. The other three men, well two of them are men, one other is a teen like Zen. They all dragged Lloyd away from Zen, he got up and looked into Lloyds green eyes."Oh you're gonna pay!"

"Oh no he's not!" A figure came down from the roof of a building landing on one of the men.

"SHIT!" The other teen in the group yelled, he let go of Lloyd, and took off. He knew who the figure was, he wanted no buisness with him. He also had to be somewhere.

"BLAKE!" Zen yelled as he watched his friend run for his life. The figure knocked the other man holding Lloyd out and looked at Zen. Sirens started to sound, and they got closer and closer.

"You're stuck, no where to go." He growled as he looked at Zen, Lloyd just watched in shock. Zen looked at him, he knew he was a crime stopper thats for sure, but was he willing to spare him.

"Nope!" Zen shouted as he darted for the sewer manhole, before he could lift it the man socked him in the jaw. Grabbed his shirt and threw him towards Lloyd, who grabbed him.

"Let's go!" The man said as he grabbed Lloyd, pushed Zen into the streets, where police cars just arrived. The man and Lloyd both climbed the building to the roof.

"What the hell was that for? We could've explained everything!"Lloyd said as he shot an arm out to down below, Zen was being arrested. The man was already looking down, but when Lloyd said _'we'_ he shot his head at him.

"What do you mean we? All the streets of Ninjago are patrolled by me, and me alone! You ninja had you chance, but you disapeered for 16 god damn years!" Lloyd looked at him, startled by the sudden outburst.

"What? We didn't we just took a break, but no danger has risen." Lloyd looked at the man. He had on a black jumpsuit, a hard shelled mask. His mask was black with dark red around the eyes. He had black military boots, and two daggers by his sides, finally in the middle of his chest was a red sword. He was also around he same height as Lloyd.

"Exactly. I control these streets, I don't need you ninja butting in on _my_ buisness." The man crossed his arms and looked straight at Lloyd.

Lloyd did the same,"What kinda buisness?"

" _My_ buisness, none of yours. If I see you dealing with these people again, man you're gonna be sorry."

"Listen buddy, I'm an elemental master. I can take you on any day." Lloyd said, a little too confident. The man mumbled something that Lloyd couldn't here.

"Really? Actually I don't have time for this. Now get your sorry butt out of my sight," The man pointed towards the streets.

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, wishing he knew what he mumbled."Fine I'll go, but what's you name?"

The man hopped on the edge, crouched, and looked down."You can call me Blaze. So esxcuse me, but I have a criminal to catch." Blaze jumped down, leaving a happy Lloyd.

"Cool..." He watched Blaze for a second then hopped down to head back to the temple, he didn't feel like getting the wood today.

Lily was actually meditating this time instead of goofing off. She was concentrating more than she ever had, just relaxing, letting the flow take you. Until you see a vision.

"LILY!"

"MIKE!"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"NEVER GIVE UP!"

"HELP!"

"NOOOO!"

Lily instantly opened her eyes, her heart pounding. _What the hell was that?_ She thought to herself. This wasn't really a vision, it was more of just listening to what was happening. Her heart has never gone this fast before, she was terrified on what she heard.

"Lily!" Came a voice from the kitchen, she jumped. Nya came to the door, Misako was behind her along with Blake?"You okay?" As she opened the dojo door, ignoring Lloyd's note.

"Mom!" Lily shouted.

"What?"

"I'm not supposed to be done until Lloyd gets back!"

Nya rolled her eyes and opened the door fully."Well you're boyfriend was waiting for you below the island." Blake smiled and walked over to her.

"Oh, well that's an exception." Lily smiled and stood up, hugging Blake.

"Were just gonna leave you two alone," Misako smirked as she walked away, Nya smiled and did the same. She remember the time she and Jay hugged, it was hugging a warm pillow.

"How have you been?" Blake asked as he let go of Lily and laid down on the floor.

"Good, been training a lot, Lloyd's taught me a lot of stuff, you?" Lily smiled as she laid next to Blake. She hasn't seen him since school ended which was like one and a half weeks ago.

"Yea..uh..." Lloyd? That name ran through his head, uh oh. He was gonna be in trouble, a lot of trouble. Lily sat up and looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Uh..yea I'm fine." Blake said as he sat up, Lily laid back down. He looked at his girlfriend, _I'm a lucky guy_ , he thought to himself. He quickly moved over her and straddled her waist.

"Woa...Blake?" He just smiled at her, leaned down and kissed her, not wanting to stop.

 **Blaze's POV**

Ugh, Lloyd can get annoying sometimes. Actually meeting people who never did a damn thing for 16 years annoys me. After I left him on the roof, I immediately ran in the direction of Blake, now I'm under the floating island. I have a goal and that goal is to get Blake and send him to where he needs to be. Jail. Luckily for me I have a grappling hook.

 **No One's POV**

Lloyd just now arrived back at the temple. Man, it was a weird day for him.

"Hi Nya, mom." He waved as he went past them in the kitchen and to the dojo. He saw that his note was still on there, he smiled and opened the door.

"Lily you can stop...now" He got pissed at the sight. The two young teens shot their heads up.

"AH! Uh...Lloyd Blake and I were just...uhm..." Lily stood up quickly, along with Blake. Lloyd marched right up to them.

"You are so-Wait BLAKE!" Lloyd glared at him, he was blushing and looking down. Lloyd grabbed the front of his shirt, scaring him."You criminal!"

Lily, who was confused, grabbed Lloyd's arm."What are you doing? And what are you talking about." All Blake did was look down, not wanting to face his girlfriend.

Lloyd didn't take his eyes off of him," He's a criminal. He just jumped a group of teens. I stepped in to help!" Lloyd threw Blake to the ground. He looked up, tears in his eyes.

Lily looked at Blake, tears in her eyes too," Is this true?" He nodded slowly and stood back up.

"Lily, I...I'm sorry I should have told you that I-" Blake reached out for Lily, but Lloyd grabbed his arm.

"You're coming with me!" Lloyd dragged him out of the room, Nya and Misako saw the whole thing and followed.

"What are you doing Lloyd?" Nya asked, Lily came by her side, tears coming down her face.

"I need to have a talk with this man." Lloyd dragged Blake out of sight from the others, behind a shed. Lloyd pulled Blake infront of him so he could see his eyes.

Blake stared at him and said...

"Oh jeez..."


	12. Tears and Regret

Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

Lloyd stared in the fear filled eyes of the young man infront of him,"Wanna tell me why you jumped that group of teens?"

Blake started to tear up, letting some tears go, he knew he was never gonna be able to see Lily again."I-I was under orders..."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes," From who?" Lloyd wasn't gonna let him go until he got what he wanted.

"F-from my leader Zen...and my m-master...Pythor..."Blake said, shaking like crazy.

Lloyd glared at him, rage was swelling up inside him."PYTHOR! Oh man you're lucky Zen is going to jail. You just crossed the line by saying Pythor's name. I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!"

Terrified, Blake took a few steps back, Lloyd clenched his fists."P-Pythors not that bad of a...thing...what did he ever do to you?"

To keep himself from punching Blake, Lloyd crossed his arms and leaned on the shed."He betrayed me, killed two of my friends, and..." Tears came to his green eyes."He killed Lily's twin brother."

Blake's jaw dropped," WHAT? I didn't know she had a twin...how come she never told me?"

Lloyd looked at the green grass, flowing in the wind."Because she never knew, we decided to keep it a secret. Her father dying is another secret. She knows he died, but not how."

"C-can..." Blake stopped himself, deciding on if he should ask."C-can you tell me?"

Lloyd shot his head up, his blonde hair flew in his face."If you promise to keep your mouth shut."

"I promise," Blake said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

 **Blaze's POV**

Man I love it when wind flys through my suit, flying through the air like you're free from any danger. Well the people of Ninjago city have been danger free because of me, and me alone. I've protected my family, they didn't even know. If they did, danger would be brought to them, I can tell you that.

As I reached the top I took cover behind a nearby tree. I retracted my grappling hook, yea it wasn't the best way to get up, but my other ways would give me away easily. I peaked around the corner, looking for a my target. I saw three people standing in the doorway of the temple looking over somewhere. I followed their gaze, BINGO! Found my target, but Lloyd is with him...GREAT! I needed to tell that man something anyway.

I crouched, crawled, ducked, and leaped to many places for cover. Watching the front door, making sure no one saw me, I leaped behind a tree that was behind my target. I went around the tree to meet them, nice and simple.

"Hello!"

 **No One's POV**

"So her uncle...Kai killed Jay?" Blake asked.

Lloyd laughed a little."No, it was an accident, he regrets is badly."

"Hello!" Came a voice from behind. Lloyd shot his head over in the direction and Blake spun around.

"You again?" Lloyd growled.

"Yea, miss me?" Blaze asked, leaning casually on the tree.

"No! What do you want?" He asked as Blake backed up behind Lloyd.

Blaze smiled, even though they can't see it," The boy. You know he's apart of a very dangerous gang lead by the notorious Pythor..."

"How do you know?" Lloyd asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yea?" Blake added.

"I told you. For 16 years I have defended Ninjago City _by myself_. I know just about every gang in the city." Blaze stood up straight, lunged, and slammed Lloyd into the shed."Now you're gonna let me have the boy or you can suffer."

"Hey!" Blake yelled as he sucker punched Blaze in the gut, he instantly fell to his knees. Panting and breathing hard, Blake stood there confused, he didn't even hit him that hard.

"Uh..." Lloyd said as he recovered himself."Guess you can't defend yourself." He smirked.

"Yea...well...you'll...be sorry..." Blaze panted, he stood himself up."You can keep the boy...but let...this be a warning...no more jumping..."

"I promise I won't...or I won't get to see my girlfriend, Lily, ever again...right?" Blake looked at Lloyd.

"Yea, but I swear, you hurt her, I will end you. Now go back inside, don't tell anyone about him." Lloyd said as he gestured to the heavy breathing man.

"Ok," Blake took off, happy that he doesn't have to leave. Lloyd looked at Blaze, he was holding his stomach with one arm.

"So you gonna leave?" Lloyd asked.

Blaze slowly leaned back on the tree."Actually I need to...talk to you, but not...out here. Looks like...your friends are gonna come look for you soon."

Lloyd crossed his arms."Uh...sure you can meet me in my room. It's-"

"I know where it is." Blaze said. _That's creepy_ , Lloyd thought.

"Ok, wait till everyone else is inside." Lloyd said as he turned to go into the temple. Blaze watched as the green ninja sped off towards the temple.

"I just hope you'll understand..." Blaze said to himself as he saw everyone was back inside. Still holding his stomach he took off and headed for Lloyd's room.

"So how was the talk?" Lily asked Blake as he joined her in the game room.

"Uh...it was good, he jut warned me.." Blake turned the TV on and said no more, he just thought about Lily's swin brother.

Lloyd didn't say a word to anyone, he just headed on up to his room. He walked down the hall, wondering what Blaze wanted to talk about. When he opened his door Blaze was sitting on his bed, staring at a picture.

"Hey..." Lloyd said, making Blaze jump. He put the picture back and looked at master in training. Lloyd shut the door and leaned on a dresser by his bed."So what's this about?"

"You know what I said about protecting my family and they never knew?" Blaze said, his panting had stopped.

"Yea?"

"Well...I've been keeping this a secret for far to long...no I can't stand to have it a secret." Blaze reached for the back of his mask, he unzipped a zipper, then pulled apart velcro. He took his mask off, dropping it on the ground with a thump.

Lloyd's eyes widened, he stood up straight, staring at the sight."J-Jay?"

Jay's eyes started to become watery,"Hi..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Why didn't you come to us before?" Lloyd asked as he moved closer to his friend.

"Because I knew Pythor was still alive after the building collapsed. I'm not that dumb. I decided to hid and protect the ones he's after." Jay was shaking.

"Who's he after?" Lloyd asked as he sat by his friend.

"L-Lily," Jay let a tear slip down his face.

"Oh...but now I understand why you were huffing and puffing when Blake hit you, your stomach still not healed?" Lloyd asked.

Jay shook his head," In fact I think it's worse than ever..it hurts Lloyd...so much..." Lloyd placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Don't worry...I'm sure Nya-"

"No!" Jay said with panick,"You can't tell her! I know how she is, yes I still love her and will forever, but I don't think nows the time."

"Jay have you seen her? She is heartbroken still! She misses you and Mike..."

"Lloyd? Who are you talking to?" Nya opened the door. She was just downstairs, but came to get Lloyd because she wanted to know why he blew up in Blake's face.

Both men shot their heads towards the doorway, Lloyd stood up quickly, stepping infront of Jay, but she already saw who it was. Nya's jaw dropped.

"Is that..." She could finished because she ran back out, crying in tears. She ran down the stairs crying her eyes out, she passed the game room, and went to the kitchen. She ran into Misako, who was holding a glass mug.

"Nya dear, what's wrong?" Nya didn't answer, all she did was hug Misako, and cry. Blake and Lily quickly entered the room.

"Mom what's wrong?" Lily asked panicked. Blake sat down quietly, trying to think.

Lloyd stood there, unable to move. Jay quickly stood up and grabbed his mask.

"Jay wait!" Lloyd said as he ran out of his room, following Jay. They both ran down the stairs, following the sound of crying. They came to the kitchen, seeing the sight, Jay to the crying woman. When Misako saw, she dropped the mug, glass shatter on the ground.

"JAY!" She yelled. Everyone looked toward the man in the jumpsuit.

"Nya.." Jay said sweetly. Nya let go of Misako and turned toward Lloyd.

"How long have you..know?" She asked, kinda angered.

" I just found out..." Lloyd said. Nya turned to Jay, tears still running down her face.

"16 years...16 years Jay and you're alive! You didn't even come to see me!" Nya shouted, picking up a glass mug sitting on a counter and throwing it at him with all of her strength, hitting him in the stomach.

Jay's eyes widened and started to water, from the pain, and the pain of Nya yelling at him. He grabbed his stomach in horrible pain.

"Nya...I...I decided not to come back...to protect you and Lily...I love you...that's what kept me going.." Jay said as Lloyd assisted him.

"Protecting me from what?!" Nya asked. Jay moved forward to try and calm her down, but she moved away and headed out the front door.

"No Jay! You had your chance!"Nya shouted. Lily was confused. Blake had just figured it out, Jay was Lily's father.

"Nya!" Jay ran in a funny way after her. Blake, Misako, Lloyd, and Lily followed. Nya collapsed to her knees crying, she never thought he would do that.

"Nya..." Jay said, now standing over her.

"Go away!" Nya cried, but he ignored her. He crouched down, a little pain shot through him, but he ignored that too. He pulled her up and hugged her. She stood there feeling the warmth and rush she hadn't felt in a very long time. She returned it and cried into his chest.

"Nya..All I was ever doing was protecting you...and if doing the right thing tore us apart...then I better leave now." Jay said as he pulled away from her and put his mask back turned and started to walk towards the edge. He looked back at her,"I will never stop fighting for you. I am gonna settle this one way or another." He summoned his dragon and flew off.

"JAY! WAIT!" Nya yelled hoping to get his attention, but he didn't care at this point. He heard her, he protected her for 16 years and she just blows up in his face.

"Nya.."Lloyd said as he walked up to the now crying Nya.

"I'm so stupid!" She cried.

"Nya no...I'll make things right and go after him. You and I both know when Jay is like this he does stupid things." She turned to him, wiping tears from her face, she nodded.

"Please...please do it Lloyd." He nodded, summoned his dragon and took off towards the blue dragon. Lily approached her mother.

"Mom...who was that?" Nya turned to her sweet and confused daughter, she smiled.

"Your father..."

 **I just wanna say sorry for the quick reveal of who Blaze was...**


	13. Troubled

Sorry for not updating in a while, had no time, and no wifi. I am going to do my best and write a lot to make up for the past days I didn't update..Hope you all enjoy...I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

Zen was taken to Kryptarium prison for his crimes in the city. He was given an orange pair of pants and a shirt. He kept his boots, the rest of his belongings were taken. As he was taken to his cell, lots of the prisoners were cussing at him and calling his names.

"Fuck off," Zen mumbled to himself before he was stopped at his cell.

"You will be sharing a cell with this man," The officer pointed towards the man in the cell, he was laying on his bed, not caring to look up. Zen was pushed in, his cuffs were taken off, and his was handed bed sheets and a pillow. Zen turned toward the shirtless man laying on the bottom bunk.

"Uh..Hey," Zen said as he put his stuff on the top bunk. The man looked at him and sat, he had shock on his face.

"How old are you?"

Zen stood in front of him,"I'm 16..."

"Wow...what the hell did you do to get in hear?"

Zen frowned,"I uh...I'm a gang leader. I have the toughest gang in the city, well I did, until I was caught. By the one and only vigilante."

"Who?"

Zen looked at him confused," You haven't heard about Blaze? He can stop crime in ten different places in the city in one night. God damn, I can't stand him!"

"Oh...I wanted to be a vigilante once, in fact I have a suit at my old home, none of my family members know about it." The man said.

"Cool..."Zen said as he leaned on the wall. The man stood up and and stretched. Zen noticed a black marking on the mans right side, just above his hip."What's that?" He pointed towrds it.

The man looked down and smiled," It's a K, for Kai, that's my name."

"Cool, mines Zen." There was a small silence for a couple of seconds before Kai broke it.

"What did you do that was bad?"

Zen looked at him,"Well, I have done lots of crimes, but was finally caught while my other men and I were attacking a group of teens. I wouldn't have been caught if an _elemental master_ named Lloyd, didn't waste my time." Kai shot his head up towards Zen.

"What? Lloyd? You didn't hurt him did you?" Kai asked, scared for his friends life.

"Just threw punches at him. He's alright, why? Did you know him?" Zen asked.

"Yea..he's still my friend..."

Zen nodded for no reason, but he wanted to know Kai's story."Soo...how did you end up in here?"

Kai looked at him, not wanting to remember that night all those years ago. He was gonna tell him, but he was gonna start all the way back when the team started."Ok, but let me tell you from the complete beginning."

Nya, Lily, face, she feels like someone just tore a huge hole in her heart.

"After all these years...he's alive.." Lily said as her tears fell. Nya looked at her heartbroken daughter.

"I didn't know either, it hurts me more than you think."

Lily looked at her with anger," You better call Lloyd and tell him to get back here. I don't want an explaination!" She turned and ran inside angered. Blake kinda panicked and took off after her. Nya slowly walked to the temple stairs, sat down, and put her head in her hands.

"Why do our lives...have to be...so messed up?" Nya asked in between sobs. Misako sat next to her, not knowing what to do.

"I don't know, but I do know that no ones life if perfect," Misako started to pat Nya's back when they were both startled by a ringing noise. It was Nya's phone, she pulled it out, it was Cole.

"Hello?" Asked Nya.

"Hey, is Blake there?"

"Yea...he's..here," Nya said while trying to control her crying.

"Are you crying?" Cole asked concerned for his friend.

"Yes..."

"Do...Do you want me to come over...and talk?" Cole is a married man, but that doesn't he can't care for Nya.

"Yes Cole, there is so much...to tell."

"Okay be over in a bit..." Cole hung up and Nya put her phone away.

Lloyd was going as fast as he could, up until Jay's dragon disapeered. He saw Jay fall, land on the roof, and take off running. Lloyd did the same and ran after the master of lightning. He ran around following Jay, but after running around several big metal boxes, he lost him.

"Damn it!" Lloyd cursed as he looked around for Jay.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one," Lloyd looked up and Jay was standing on the big metal vent next to him.

"Jay come back home, please Nya didn't mean it. She was just suprised." Lloyd pleaded, as Jay crouched down to look at him.

"Listen...I know that, but I'm hurt, I can't help it. I'm gonna finish this."

"What? Jay don-" Lloyd was interupted by Jay, who jumped down and landed on top of him. Jay quickly cuffed Lloyd in Vengstone cuffs."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Don't worry, I have all of this figured out." Jay said with a smile. Lloyd glared at im as they both walked towards the metal ladder to get on the ground.

"Wow...That's...amazing. So you're an elemental master too?" Zen asked.

Kai nodded," Yea, but to prevent me from using my powers, that put Vengstone bracllets on my wrists." He lifted his hands up to show Zen, then put them back down.

"Damn, but you killed your friend..."

Kai felt a small rush of tears," Yea...I didn't mean too..." Silence came between them again."Welllll...Dinner is gonna be ready soon, you better make your bed before you head down." Kai said as he walked towards the, now open, cell door.

"Wait!" Zen said before Kai left.

"Yea?"

Zen didn't want to say it, but he did anyway."C-Can you wait for me?"

"What? Why?" Kai asked with a small laugh.

"I...I'm scared..." Zen said in a low tone.

Kai looked concerned for a minute, then he let out a laugh."Really? A bad boy like you, scared?"

Zen frowned a little, fear grew over his face. Kai noticed it,"Um...you'll be fine, just look for me when you're done." Kai left, leaving Zen to make his bed. After about ten minutes, Zen had finished, and was now exiting his cell. He looked over the railing to see everyone eating. He scanned the area until he saw Kai, who saw him and waved. Zen smiled, and with confidence, he walked down to the small line to get lunch.

Zen watched as many criminals ate their food, talked, and some even glared at him. He was last in line, he got his lunch, and looked around. He scanned the area, but stopped when he saw three angry looking men were walking towards him. _Shit!_ He thought to himself, his heart started to beat fast. The first man grabbed Zen by the front of his shirt and dragged him towards the a cell. The other two men followed.

Zen was saying so many curse words in his head, he was scared, more than ever before. Tears rushed to his eyes as one pulled out a knife.

"So, wheres the kid you were talking about?" One of Kai's jail friends asked, his name was Tim.

Kai looked around, wondering," I don't know he should be here by now."

"Maybe he's still making his bed..." Another friend named Mitch said. Four other people came to sit at Kai's table. Kent, Ben, Flare, and Fin were also Kai's friends.

"No, because he waved at me when he left." Kai stated.

"Who waved?" Flare asked as he stuffed his face.

"Zen, first day in jail for him." Tim said.

"Oh...you mean that teen? I saw Derek, Chase, and Kert drag him into a cell." Fin said, Kai jumped up quickly.

"Where?" Fin pointed to a cell close to the food line." Flare, Kent come with me."

"Come...mmmmh...ON!" Flare said as he left his food tray to follow the rushed Kai, Kent was behind him. Kai always tells Flare and Kent to come with him in fights. This is because they are stronger than him, but Kai is skilled at fighting. If it were a bigger fight, Kent, Flare, Fin, Tim, Ben, and Mitch would all come with.

"New commers get the knife," One man, named Derek, said randomly as he brought the knife close to Zen's face." But you already have a scar, lets make a different one." Chase grabbed Zen's tray and placed it on the bed.

"Better make friends or else this is gonna happen more," Kert hissed. Zen let a tear fall, then soon more came.

"Aww look at the big baby!" Chase started to laugh. A smile grew on Derek' face. He put the blade away and slammed Zen's face into the cement wall.

"What ya gonna do? Huh? You have no one." Derek growled as he removed Zen's shirt revealing his muscled areas. Zen wasn't a small teen, he had a build, it was like Kai's when he was a teen."I could use another shirt." Derek's smile grew.

"I like those boots," Kert said as he pointed to the shiny black boots on Zen. Chase grabbed Zen's arms and Derek ripped them off of Zen's feet.

"NO!" Zen yelled, he loved those boots.

"We can't just leave his pants!" Chase exclaimed as Derek handed the boots to Kert. Zen's eyes widened, he tried to get away, but was dragged back to the wall. Kert held Zen's arms, Chase and Derek each grabbed a pant leg and pulled them off of Zen's tan legs. The only thing that Zen had was his black boxers.

"Ha!" Chase pointed at the terrified boy, tears were streaming down his face. Kai reached the cell, he quickly scanned it. Rage over came him.

"HEY!" He yelled. The three men turned and smiled.

"Well aren't you something special." Derek said as he looked at Flare, Kent, and now Ben, Mitch, Ben, Tim, and Fin, who couldn't stay away from a fight.

Kai looked over to Zen, tears still went down his face. Kai lunged forward, grabbing Derek by his head and slamming his head on a corner of the bed.

"ARGHH!" Derek cried in pain, blood came out of his forhead. Chase and Kert jumped forward, grabbing Kai. Kai's friend's slammed the two criminals into the walls and beat the shit out of them. Chase, Kert, and Derek eventually got past them and ran to get cleaned up. Kai stood there watching them leave, then he turned to Zen.

"Here," Flare said as he handed the black boots that he got from Kert. Zen took them back gladly, but looked down. He had no pants, if he left the cell with no pants everyone would laugh at him. Kai walked up to Zen, his tears stopped falling, but he was scared shitless.

"You alright?" Kai asked softly as he placed at hand on Zen's shoulder. He shook his head, this was gonna be a ruff time in jail. Flare felt really bad for the kid, he shouldn't have to be beaten up and embarassed on his first day in jail. So he took his pants off and handed them to Zen.

Zen looked at him," You sure?"

"Yea," Flare said as he looked down at his grey boxers.

"Thanks Flare," Kai said as Zen put them on and then all left the cell. Laughs started to come from the prisoners, then the entire prison erupted with laughter. People were pointing at Flare.

"FUCK OFF!" Flare yelled in a joking manner. He was more of the funny one in Kai's friend gang/group. He didn't give a shit what people said about him. When they got to the stairs someone threw an apple that hit the wall instead off Flare.

"Oh no you don't!" Flare picked it back up and started a food fight. Kent and Ben stayed with Flare to enjoy the fight.

"FOOD FIGHT!" FLare yelled at the top of his lungs as he grabbed someones trayed and chucked it across the cafiteria. Kai, Zen, Fin, Mitch, and Tim sped up the stairs to get to their cells. Luckily for them everyones cell was next to each other. Mitch and Tim shared one, Fin and Ben shared one, and Kent and Flare shared one.

Nya was still sitting on the steps, Misako went inside when Wu got home, she explained everything to him. As Nya sat she heard a loud roar come from the sky. She looked up in hope, hoping that it was Jay, but it was Cole. He dropped from his dragon as it disapeered, then walked over to Nya.

"So what's the problem?" Cole asked as he sat next to Nya on the steps.

Nya turned and looked at Cole, he stared at her red puffy eyes. He was worried for her.

"Jay's alive..."


	14. Mistakes Will Hurt More Than You Think

Hope you all enjoy...I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

"What?!" Cole said, his eyes widened. He stared at Nya, he was deciding on believing her or not.

"It's true Cole," Misako said as she came out.

Cole looked at Misako and stood up."No...literally no one can survived having their throat slit. Especially when someone runs from an ambulance.

Nya stood up and walked inside, with Misako and Cole behind her."Well guess what, Blake, Lily, Lloyd, Misako, and I all saw him. He's alive."

Cole leaned on a wall, wanting to here more. His heart was beating, he was sweating like crazy. His casual clothes were gonna become soaked in sweat." Where is he now?"

Nya sat down and rested her head on her hands." He took off because I blew up in his face, Lloyd went after him."

An awkward silence over came the three adults. Wu walked in, noticed the faint sadness, and left to go meditate. Blake and Lily came down just as Wu left the kitchen. Lily still had tears in her eyes. Nya looked up and waited for someone to say something.

"Hey...dad," Blake said a little scared.

"Hey, next time tell me where you are at. You haven't been home all day!" Cole growled.

"Maybe that's because he has something to tell you," Nya said. Blake glared at her, but it was a worried stare. Cole walked towards his son wanting to know what Nya was talking about.

"What do you need to tell me?" He asked. Lily backed up and went to Misako's side.

"I-I...I uhmm...I'm a..." Blake looked down."Criminal...I work for a ma-...Uh thing...named Pythor."

Cole's eyes filled with rage along with his entire body." WHAT?!" He grabbed the front of Blake's shirt." You better have a good damn reason on why I shouldn't put you in jail or ban you from seeing Lily!"

Blake looked at his father straight in his eyes."Please...no..don't do that." He felt tears in his eyes, he looked at Lily.

"How could you be secretly working for the snake that has done nothing by try and take over the city. The snake who has done nothing, but hurt my friends. And put one in jail for doing nothing!" Cole let go of Blake, hatred filled him. He hasn't been this mad since he raged at Lloyd all those years ago.

"Dad please! I'm sorry and now I regret it...I-I didn't know," Blake pleaded.

"Didn't know? How could you not know that being a criminal is bad?!" Cole crossed his arms and looked at his son straight in the eyes. Blake felt like the stare was melting his soul."You're supposed to be the next master of earth, next to me!"

"I know!" Blake shouted back.

"Cole maybe you should take a break..." Nya said as she started to get Blake out of the room.

"Yea..." Cole went outside to sit on te steps, he just needed to cool off.

The food fight was over Tim, Kent, Fin, Ben, Mitch, and Flare all now stood in Kai's cell. Zen took off Flare's pants and handed them to him.

"Thanks," He said as he grabbed another pair of his.

"No poblem," Flare said as he slipped his pants back on and left the cell. The rest also left, leaving Kai and Zen in their cell. Zen got up on his bunk, he was scarred. The only thing that he hoped was that Kai would stay by his side from now on.

Kai laid down on his bed and started to think. Zen looked extremely fimiliar, like someone he's related to. He shrugged it off, but he will eventually think of it again. The cell doors shut, and the lights went out. Zen stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

Jay and Lloyd were now in the sewers, Jay was taking Lloyd to Pythor. He had a deal with Pythor, but he had a plan to get him back. As they approached an open area, Pythor spotted them.

"Well, well, well...Blaze kept his word." He said as he slithered forward towards him.

"What?" Lloyd asked as he was dragged towards Pythor. Zane, a newly built Pixal, and their son named Andrew came out of a room. Zane was chained in Vengstone, Pixal was chained, and Andrew was chained with Vengstone for saftey reasons.

"LLOYD!" Pixal and Zane exclaimed.

"ZANE! You're alive!" Lloyd shouted, excited that he has found out that his friend is alive.

"Sorry to break up the reunion, but I have a deal to make." Pythor was now in front of Jay and Lloyd."Hand him over." Pythor demanded and Jay obeyed. Lloyd was speechless. Jay was making a deal with Pythor, this couldn't get worse, or could it.

"Give me the boy," Jay demanded. Pythor looked at him and smiled.

"Well he would be here if you didnt put him in jail!" Pythor said, Jay frowned behind his mask. He forgot about that, it's been a long day."But no matter I have money for you to bail him out." Pythor handed Jay a large sack of cash and change.

Jay looked over to Zane, Zane knew that it was Jay behind the mask, but he ket his mouth shut for good reasons."I'll take them too." Jay pointed towards them.

Pythor looked at them, then back at Jay."That'll be extra, get me the other three and you can have them."

"Done," Jay put is hand out for the handshake.

"BLAZE!" Lloyd shouted, not wanting to give Jay's identity away. Pythor shook Jay's hand, grabbed Lloyds cuffs, and dragged him to where Zane was. Jay walked out, wthout a word. He felt guilty, what the hell did he get himself into?!

"Oh man..." Jay said after he finally got out of the sewers. He felt a rush of tears. He leaned against a brick wall."What have I done! God damn!" He took off his mask and chucked it at a dumbster. Tears fell, Jay was damaged mentally and phyisically.

"I should have just ended my LIFE, instead of this." Jay mumbled through his sobs as he picked his mask back up and put it back on. The sun was setting so he sighed and took off towards Kryptarium prison.

Cole watched the sun, not taking his eyes off of it. His anger was gone, along with his hatred."Oh man...what a world we live in."

"Yea," Cole jumped and turned around to face Blake. He relaxed, knowing that it wasn't danger.

"Blake.."Cole put his hand on his son's shoulder," I'm sorry. I just want you to stay away from Pythor from now on."

Blake smiled," I promise I won't work for him again."

"Well that was quick." Wu said from the doorway. Both turned towards him and smiled." Come." Wu said as he turned to he towards the dojo. They both followed, and found Lily, Misako, and Nya all in the dojo. Cole sat down next to Misako while Blake took a spot next to Nya and Lily.

"I think a little meditating would be in order so we can get out of these bad moods." Wu said as he sat down.

"But it's night, the sun is setting..." Blake comlained, Lily elbowed him in the side making him shut up and wince in pain.

After hopping on the back of a semi, Jay was finally at Kryptarium. He checked to make sure he had the sack of cash, he did so he entered and went straight to the commisioners office. To be polite and knocked.

"Come in!" The commisioner said from the other side of the door. Jay opened the door and threw the sack on his desk, making the commisioner jump. He opened the bag, then looked up confused.

"A boy, named Zen was arrested and brought here earlier."

"And your bailing him out?!" The commisioner stood up, wondering who this man ,who stood before, him was.

"Not just him, Kai." Jay growled.

"You only have enough to bail out one of them."

Jay pull out a gun from the back of his belt, he pointed it at the commisioner." I don't think you have a choice."

The officer sighed in defeat and grabbed the cell keys. Jay lowered his gun." You can call me Blaze if you want." They both exited the office and headed down the hall towards the criminal's cell. Some people were up and started to yell, which ended up waking more people up. Many people yelled specifically at Jay, being that they were in jail because of him.

They finally got to the cell of Kai and Zen. Zen was awake, he sat up to see what was happening.

"Get up," The commisioner said as he rolled Kai out of his bed.

"What the hell!" Kai groaned as he pushed himself off of the cold hard floor. Zen hopped down and assited the master of fire."Ugh, whats this about?"

"You're leaving, both of you."Jay said as he came from behind the commisioner.

"You!" Zen shouted, as he moved forward and pushed Jay back."You put me in this place!" Kai looked at Jay.

"Hey! That' my suit!" Kai yelled lunging at Jay, but Jay moved to the side making Kai slam into the cell bars. Jay pulled out two guns instead of one this time.

"Shut the hell up! Just be glad you're gonna be out." Jay growled as the commisioner cuff Kai in Vengstone cuffs and took the bracellets off. They left the cell and went to get their belongings. Kai was glad to get out of the prison clothing, it made him ich in places he didn't know he had.

As they got to the front door, Jay thanked the commisioner, then left with his two men.

"Why they hell did you get us out, why am I still in hand cuffs, and who are you?!" Kai asked, a little furious.

"I'm Blaze. I was sent by Pythor to get both of you. Also you won't be able to use your power, duh." Jay said as he slammed his gun into a cop car window, he quickly disabled the alarm and unlocked it.

"Oh hell no! I'm not going with you! If Pythor wants me than you coould just kill me now!" Kai said, distracting Jay. Zen picked up a piece of glass and quietly unlocked Kai's cuffs."And you won't get me!"

Jay spun around, alarmed from Kai's sentence. Kai slammed his fist into Jay's head making him tumble to the ground. Zen got into the car and started to hot wire.

"And I want my suit back!" Kai picked Jay up to face him. Jay head butted Kai, then slammed Kai's head on his knee. Kai stumbled back, but didn't fall. Jay pointed one gun at Kai, not thinking he shot.

 _BANG!_

All three off them froze. Kai looked down, the bullet went in through his lower stomach, blood was pouring from the wound. Zen watched in horror, he took his shirt off and ran to Kai. He placed it on his wound.

"Ow..." Kai said as he fought to keep his balance. Jay put his gun back on his belt, he rushed to aid Kai.

"Shit!" Jay shouted."I-I didn't mean too!" Jay shouted once more as he assisted Zen in treating the wound. Kai grinned, grabbed a dagger from Jay's belt, and slammed it into Jay's lower stomach as welll. Instant tears came to Jay's eyes, his pain from his stomach made it worse. Jay fell to his knees, Kai stood over him.

"I believe this is mine!" Kai ripped the mask off of Jay's face, Jay looked up."JAY?!" He dropped the mask." You're alive?! Why are yo taking me to Pythor?!"

"I...made...a deal...with him..." Jay said through heavy breaths.

Kai had tears form."Why? Why did you bail Zen out?"

Jay could stand to not tell anyone about Zen, but he let it out."Don't you see!...Zen is...Mike...his scar, and...he looks exsactly like Lily..."

Kai looked over to Zen, Lloyd did say that Mike had gotten a scar before they took him from Pythor." Oh...my god," Kai silently.

Jay stood up painfully, picked up the mask, and put it back on."Now..let's go."

Kai shook his head," No...what have you done?! You made a deal with Pythor! I'm not coming with you..." Kai formed his dragon." Get on!" He called to Zen were was utterly terrified, Zen looked back at Jay before hopping on the dragon. Then Kai took off towards the temple.

"I need to do this.." Jay got to the cop car, finished hot wiring it, and sped off towards the temple. He was going to finish this, no matter what was gonna happen.


	15. Confession

Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **Jay's POV**

One hand on the wheel, the other on my wound. This was gonna be harder than I thought. Instead of going to the temple I'm gonna make two stops first, first stop, my apartment. I pulled over next to the building, with the car still running, I quickly ran inside. I grabbed a small backpack, put a t-shirt, jeans, socks, and sweatshirt in it. I also put my lotion for my stomach in it.

Then I ran to my bed, lifted it with all my strength, grabbed a black duffle bag, and set the bed down. I put the bag down to check if everything was in it, all accounted for. The last thing I grabbed, before heading out, was a picture. It was a picture of us sx ninja, sensei included. I miss the good old days when we were a team. Oh and don't get me wrong, yes I know giving Lloyd to Pythor was bad, but I have it all figured out. Trust me.

I threw my bags in the back of the police car, then took my place in the drivers seat. I grabbed the wheel and sped off. Next stop, Ronin's house. There's no way I can go straight for the temple. Me against, Nya, Kai, Zen, Wu, and Misako...Not gonna happen. Well I don't know about Zen, but I also have a feeling that Cole's gonna end up there.

I'm going to Ronin because as long as he gets paid, he'd do anything. We will have a chance with two sneaky people. I own Ronin anyway, can't forget that night, that night I almost died. I had fleed the ambulance with bandages and an emergency kit. It was my only way, I only trust Ronin for some reason. I wouldn't let Pythor hurt my family again.

For six months he had helped me heal my throat wound, I own him. I pulled into Ronin's driveway, grabbed my two bags, and headed to his door. Ronin was married at once, he had three kids. Two boys, and a girl. Clint 17, Marry 16, and Tanner 18. Sadly they got a divorce, and Ronin only gets to see his kids three times a week.

I knocked, and shockingly he answer. I pushed past him, set my bags in his living room, and sat on the couch. Before he could ask anything, I took my mask off.

"Jay...good to see you're okay...but uh...why are you here?" Ronin asked as he shut the door and lean on the living room doorframe. I dug through my bag as I told him the crazy story about today. I took out four fat stacks of cash and set them on the table.

"I need your help tomorrow...I can't do this alone." I pulled out a stitching kit and waited for an answer.

"I get to see my kids tomorrow...but if this involves all of Ninjago at risk...I'll help.." He said. I feel a little bad for pretty much taking him away from his kids. He grabbed the four stacks and headed upstairs to put them in his safe that he showed me once. I wiggled my upperbody out of my suit and started to stitch. Pain surged through me like a mad man.

When I finished, Ronin had came down with a blanket and pillow." Here.." He said with a yawn."I would like to talk about this tomorrow, I'm extremly tired." I agreed and finished up by wrapped my stomach to prevent my wound from getting hurt while I sleep. Ronin went back upstairs, and I just passed out quickly.

 **No One's POV**

As Kai flew through the air on his dragon, tears escaped from his eyes. He couldn't believe that Jay was alive. All of these years, he's been hiding.

"Who was he?" Zen asked, his fear was nearly gone from being on the dragon. Kai tightened his hold on the reins.

"He was the guy...brother that I thought I killed...He had to of gone to the temple if he gave Lloyd to Pythor." Rage was filling Kai, but he used his strength to calm himself down.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Kai asked.

"What?" Zen was confused.

"If you work for Pythor, why didn't you go with him?" Kai asked as he saw the temple come into view.

Zen sat there thinking to himself."Well?" Kai asked.

"Because...Because I'm scared to go back.." Zen said as he and Kai landed on the floating island with a loud thump and roar. The front door swung open, six figures came running out. Eveyone knew who the red dragon belonged to, Nya and the others ran forward to see Kai. Wu was the first to get to him, but he just studied the boy next to Kai. Nya stopped in her tracks when she saw Kai's wound.

"Kai! who shot you?!" Nya asked scared.

Kai raised his hand and scratched the back of his head," Jay did...he also bailed me and Zen, out of Jail." Kai pointed to Zen.

"JAY?! Where is he?" Nya asked.

"I stabbed him, so probably getting himself fixed up." Kai said.

"Zen?" Blake said.

Zen looked at him with shock," So this is where you ran to?" He said that in a joking manner, not wanting to get mad at him.

"Yea...well I have my reasons..." Blake said scratching the back off his head. Zen noticed Lily, she was holding Blake hand, he smiled.

"How do you know him?" Kai asked Zen.

"He was part of my-" Zen didn't get to finished because Kai knew what he was gonna say, that triggered his anger.

"HE WHAT?!" Kai shot a dirty glare at Blake."You'r-"

"NO!" Nya and Misako jumped infront of Kai, protecting Blake."It's okay...Lloyd already got up in his face this morning.." Nya said. Kai calmed himself with a big breath.

"Fine...just as long ashe knows.."Kai said.

"So what happened?" Nya asked, wanting to know where Jay is.

Kai looked up at the night sky," Not today, I need some sleep on a good bed.." Everyone nodded, they were also tired. Nya was the only one up by the time Kai went to sleep, she had patched his wound. She trudged upstairs to her room, plopped in her bed, and passed out.

Morning came and Jay was up and ready. Ronin was taking a shower, just to keep clean. Jay slipped his suit back over his upperbody, he put jeans and a hoodie over it. His mask was attached, but was hidden in Jay's hood. Jay rearranged his belt, daggers in the back, two handguns in the front.

When Ronin was done with showering and getting ready, he made his way downstairs and found Jay checkig his two guns to make sure they worked properly.

"Dang...got anymore?" Ronin asked, Jay nodded and pointed towards his dufflebag. Ronin opened it and shock filled him."Holy shit!" He pulled out an AK-47. He put it on the table and pulled the rest out. There was a couple off knives and tazers, but moslty guns. Ronin hid a knife in each of his boots. One on his belt, a tazer on his belt, and two handguns with extra rounds.

They both whore hoodies to cover their weapons."So what's the plan?"

"Just wing it, I never had a plan. But you'll have to be in the back while I...I confront them from the front door. You need to be sneaky, like a ninja."Jay said handing a grappling hook to Ronin.

"Oh great, act like a ninja in a house full ninjas...nothing's gonna go wrong." Ronins said in sarcasim.

"Shush..lets go" Jay said heading out the door, Ronin followed. Jay formed his dragon, Ronin hopped on, then they flew off.

Everyone in the temple was up and in the kitchen. Kai was telling them everything that they needed to know, Nya for one wasn't happy, she was more sad than she could be angry.

"I still don't understand-" Zen was interrupted by looking at Wu who was staring at him." Uhm...can I help you?"

"Yes you can, come with me." Wu said as he walked out. Everyone stared at Zen, he just stood there.

"I think you should go before he gets angry with you..." Kai joked, but he was serious. Zen nodded and slowly followed the old man to the dojo.

"What's this about?" Zen asked as Wu turned towards him.

"You are not who you think you are...lt me tell you a story..." Wu said sat, Zen did the same, he just wanted to hear the story.

Ronin and Jay were now under the temple. Fear started to overome Jay as they shot their grappling hooks and flew up, Jay watched as his dragon disapeered. They both zoomed up and somehow landed on the soft grass.

"Okay you go in the back...act like a ninja!" Said whispered as he headed towards the front door in a jog. Ronin nodded and took off towards the back. Jay's pace slowwed when he got closer to the door. _Maybe I shouldn't do this.._ He thought to himself.

Jay shrugged off his thought and stood infront of the door."Here goes nothing..."Jay knocked three times and waited for an answer.

"I wonder what Wu has to say to-" Kai and everyone else looked towards the door. Kai was the closest to the door, but he just stood there.

"Hey Kai, you're the closest...answer it." Cole said. Kai shot him a dirty look as he got up to answer it. Lloyd told Kai something that mad him hate Cole, it was about something that he said. Kai disapeered from everyones view as he went to answer the door. He opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"Jay?!" Kai said in a quiet tone. Jay looked at him with a sad face.

"Listen...I'm sorry I..I came here to talk..." Jay said in a low tone.

Kai smiled," You have nothing to be sorry about...are you sure you want to talk?"

"Yes.."Jay said. Kai gave Jay a hug then let him in.

"Okay just stay behind me, you might get tackled to death." Kai said with a smile. He started back towards the kitchen with the fearful Jay behind him. Jay's heart started to pound fast as Kai entered the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Misako asked. Jay stopped and looked down, luckily no one could see him yet.

Kai looked at everyone and stopped at Nya. He started to scratch his head."It was uh...it was Jay..." Everyone gasped. Jay walked in and looked up.

"Hey..." He looked round at everyone and stopped at Nya. Kai sat down, but near Jay to protect him from anyone."I uh..." Jay saw tears form in Nya's eyes, Jay had some getting ready to fall.

"Nya..can I talk to you alone?" Jay asked, his heart beating at an ultra sonic speed.

"No! you can't talk to my mother!" Lily shouted, angered by Jay.

"Lily!" Kai and Misako shouted.

"Yes.."Nya said as she walked down the hall to the game room. Jay looked at everyone as he followed Nya down the hall.

Cole looked at Kai," You're not that protective anymore!" Cole said in a joking manner. Kai shot a glare at him, Cole looked away confused.

"Lily what the hell is wrong with you?" Kai asked as he looked at his relative.

Lily shot him a glared."Really?! All my life I have been told that my father died the day after I was born! Yet he's been alive for all of these years!"

"Lily maybe you shou-" Lily glared at Blake.

"Calm down? Leave the room? NO!"Lily shouted as she pushed him away and stomped upstairs, Blake quickly followed.

"Well..." Cole said awkwardly.

"I don't understand teenagers..." Kai said as he went to go make sure nothing happened.

"Now you know how we felt," Misako said with a laugh as Kai left the room.

Jay shut the door behind him and faced Nya. He looked into her brown eyes, more and more tears started to form. He backed up against a wall and slid down in, letting them loose.

"I can't...do this..." Jay said between his sobs. Concerned, Nya crouched down infront of him.

"Jay.." Nya lifted his face to look to at him. Tears were coming down her face as well."I didn't mean to blow up in you face..."

"I know.."Jay replied. He stood up and face Nya again."I'm sorry, I should have come back when my neck was healed."

"I should have looked for you after they told me your body was never found." Nya said as she hugged Jay and rested her head on his shoulder.

Kai walked up the stairs and walked into Lily's room without knocking. Lily was sitting on her bed crying, Blake was trying to comfort her.

"What is your problem?" Kai asked, both teens looked up alarmed.

"You...know what my...problem is Kai," Lily said.

"Yea well get over! He has done nothing but potect you for all these years! If he didn't, Pythor would have you!" Kai shouted in anger.

"SO!" Lily shouted back.

"Guess what you had a twin brother that you never knew about! But I think Zen is Mike...your brother," Kai said as he left her room and slammed her door.

"Nya.." Jay said as he pulled away from her.

"Yes?" Nya asked in a worried tone.

"I'm damaged mentally and phisically...I'm...I'm sorry, but I have to this.." Nya looked at him alarmed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry..."


	16. Finishing What Was Started

Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...This chapter is propbably gonna be crappy because I was writing it at like two in the morning..

 **No One's POV**

"I'm sorry.." Jay said tears slipping down his face. Nya backed up a little, scared from what Jay said.

"What?" Nya asked.

Jay looked down,"I..I have to take you, Cole, and Kai to Pythor..."

Nya looked at him,"Why? What did you do Jay?"

"It's a trade for Zane and his family. I have it all figured out, Pytho doesn't even know it's me." Jay said as he removed his jeans and sweatshirt. He slipped his mask on and made sure it was tightened up. Nya looked over his weapons on his belt.

"Were you gonna use those on us?!" Nya said pointed to them.

Jay looked at her," No...well if Kai didn't come willingly. I didn't think Cole would be here."

"Jay, we can make a plan, no need to try and kidnapp us.." Nya said as she reached for the door.

"I didn't even think of that," Jay said as he followed Nya out.

Blake sat on Lily's bed, looking at his girlfriend's shocked face. He felt bad for not telling her, but Kai just did. Lily looked at Blake, who's face was calm.

"I had a brother?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Yea...you do..." Blake said calmly.

"Wait what? Why are you not shocked. Did you know about this?" Blake froze. Lily stopped crying now.

"I..erm...yea I did." Blake said as he looked away." I also knew how your father died..."

"Are you serious?!" Lily exclaimed as she stood up. Blake did the same.

"What? Lloyd told me to keep it a secret, that's what I did!"

"You could've told me?! I'm the one who's suffering over this! I just found out that I have a brother and that my father's alive! Yet you keep the fact that I had a brother from me?!" Lily shouted as she started to leave her room.

"Lily listen I was just obeying what Lloyd said!" Blake followed Lily out the door, down the stairs, and stepped in front of her."That's all I was doing."

"Blake just go! I can't take this anymore." Lily said as she pushed past him. Blake stood there, shocked and confused.

"What?" He said in a small shaky voice.

"I just need some time and space Blake.." Lily said as she turned around. Blake felt like he was gonna cry, what she said basically meant that they were done.

"..ok..." Blake walked past her, past the kitchen, and went outside.

"Wow..." Jay said as he stood behind Nya, they both saw the whole thing. Lily stood there awkwardly, tears formed in her eyes. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it. She buried her head in her arms. Nya looked at Jay, he nodded and started towards the kitchen.

Nya crouched down and sat next to her daughter."Lily what's wrong?"

"Did...you know I had...a brother?" Lily asked between sobs.

"Yes...yes you did have a brother...I'm your mother of course I would know.."Nya said as she hugged Lily.

Zen stared at Wu, it was a short story, but it was a good one.

"So...you're telling me that my real name is Mike, Lily is my sister, and Nya and Jay are my parents?" Zen asked, confused, but happen to her he has a family.

"Yes that's what I'm saying," Wu said as he took a drink of tea," And you are an elemental master, your power just needs to be awoken."

Zen opened his eyes."What?! AWESOME!"

"But you have lots of training to do-"

 _Knock Knock_

Jay opened the door." Don't worry it's me Jay. We need both of you in the kitchen..I have a plan." Zen and Wu looked at the master of lightning with curiousity as they followed his out. Everyone was now in the Kitchen except for Kai, no one knew where he was, and Blake was still outside.

"Okay, so what do we need to know?" Misako asked.

"Well...I have a deal with Pythor to give Nya, Cole, and Kai to him." Jay raised a hand," But it's a trade for Zane and his family."

"Zane's alive?!" Cole asked quickly."Wait what? You're not taking me to Pythor."

"Yes he will," Everyone turned to see Kai pushing Ronin into the kitchen." Found him snooping around the temple."

"Easy Kai, I told him to, but now that he's here we have more people." Jay said.

"Fine, so what's the plan wonder boy." Jay glared at Cole.

"Shut up. Zen, Blake, and I will be the ones to capture you. So all three of you will be cuffed in Vengtone."

"Wait, why can't we just be cuffed in regulary cuffs?" Kai asked.

Jay looked at him," Because we only have Vengstone cuffs. Anyway Wu, Misako, Ronin, and Lily can be the back up team. You will all stay behind just in case anything goes wrong."

"Sounds like a plan," Kai said with a smile, yet he was gonna be cautious about listening to Jay.

"Wait what?" Everyone turned their attention towards the young woman next to Nya's side."You're just gonna listen to him? He's been gone for sixteen years, who knows what has happened to him? This so called Pythor could have done something to him."

"She does have a point," Cole said.

"What? I've done nothing but protect you! For sixteen years that's what I have done, as your father." Jay said, looking in Lily's direction.

"Father? You've been gone my whole life! Lloyd's been more of a father to me than you'll ever be!" Lily turned away and crossed her arms. Eveyone's jaw dropped. Jay felt like he had been hit by a bus, the hurt a lot.

"Okay...okay," Jay said in a small shaky voice. Everyone could sense the sadness and the tears that were gonna come."If that's how it's gonna be, than I'll just go sort this out on.."Jay stopped speaking as he left the room and found his way outside.

Nya glared at her daughter, Cole, Zen, Kai, and Nya all quickly ran out after Jay.

"Jay wait!" Nya called out but Jay was already by the edge, he was just sitting, looking down. Blake was next to him.

"Lily what is your problem?" Ronin asked the young girl.

She shot him a glare,"Jay and...Zen."

Ronin tilted his head a little,"What about Zen?"

"Zen is her brother, that's why." Both turned towards the wise man.

"I knew that." Ronin said with a smile.

"Jay come on buddy, she didn't mean it." Cole said as he reached Jay and Blake.

"Yes she did Cole, I'm not stupid." Jay growled and stood up, Blake did the same. Jay looked at Zen," I don't know why I made that stupid deal with Pythor anyway."

"What deal?" Nya asked curiously.

Jay started to take off his mask," I gave Lloyd to Pythor in return I get Zen."

"Why?" Cole asked also curious.

Jay held his mask in his hands, he stared at the black fabrick. Tears were running down his face. He looked up and at Nya." Because...Zen is our son."

"What?!" Nya felt a rush of tears, she looked over at Zen."Mike?"

"Uh...yea...When that old man took me to that were room he told me. He sense power inside me...an elemental power.."Zen said as Nya hugged him. Zen suddenly felt a rush that he has never before. He felt comfort and...love. He never would think of that day he would have a family. Pythor had told him his parents died when he was an infant. Zen returned to hug, a tear sliding down his face.

"Jay, we will do your plan. All we gotta do is just hope it works." Cole said with a smile, Kai nodded in agreemeant, and Blake did too even though he didn't know the plan.

Jay let out a sigh as he put his mask back on,"I guess..."They all walked back inside, to review the plan, and get ready.

 **Time Skip-**

They all trudged through the tunnels walking to Pythor's base. Kai, Nya, and Cole were all in cuffs and were being handled by Blake, Jay, and Zen. Misako, Ronin, Wu, and Lily were all in a different tunnel. They were backup incase Pythor was gonna be sneaky.

As they reached the the clearing, Lloyd noticed them."GUYS!" He shouted, Zane looked over and smiled, it was good to see his friends again. Pythor came in an smiled as Jay, Zen, and Blake carried the three masters to him.

"Brilliant!"Pythor said as he gestured snakes to chains up the three. Jay watched as his friends were taken next to Lloyd and chained up. The other four were watching from a secret area, watching, waiting to be backup.

"Now let Zane and his family go," Jay demanded.

"Yes, yes I know our deal. I'm just surprised you did it," Pythor said as he made a gesture to send snakes to where the backup team was. He had seen Wu peak around the corner.

"What do you mean? We had a deal.." Jay said. Four snakes grabbed Blake and Zen, making sure they had no weapons, and to keep them from getting away. Everyone started to panick, hearts started to pound, and fear rose. Jay looked around confused on what was happening.

"Yes, but I know who you are.." Pythor growled with a devious smile. He quicky brought out a bat, just as Jay was turning back around, Pythor slammed the bat right in the middle of his stomach. Jay let out loud yell, and fell to his knees.

"JAY!" The ex-ninja yelled. Kai jumped up and pulled on his chains as hard as he could, but when he used all of his strength he heard a pop. He let out a loud yell when he moved his arm, he had dislocated his arm. The one he had did the same to long ago.

Pythor walked up to the hurt man, holding his stomach in pain. He grabbed the mask and ripped it off of Jay's head." I must say, I'm surprised that this was you. I never thought that you survived long ago. Luckily for me, Zane here told me, well I forced him." Pythor looked over to the master of ice.

Zane looked down in shame, he couldn't believe he gave in to Pythor."Now bring Zen over here." Pythor demanded as he took a tan, ripped blanket off of a machine.

"No!" Zen shouted as he pulled away from the snakes in rage and shot a bolt of lightning out of his hands, towards Pythor, but missed.

"Well, you discovered it just in time." Pythor's face turned it into a devious smile.

"Misako and Lily stay here. Ronin and I will do our best." Wu whispered as he and Ronin started to run down a tunnel, distracting the snakes.

"Misako...what are we gonna do?" Lily asked as she peaked around the corner to see what was happening.

"I don't know."

Jay, still on his knees, watched through his blury vision as Zen shot the bolt. He had a small smile apear on his face. The two other snakes let go of Blake and helped restrain Zen who was staring at his hands in shock. Zen was dragged to the machine and hooked up to it. He tried his best to get free, but failed. Pythor faced the helpless teen.

"I am truly sorry my boy, but somethings have to be done." Pythor went to the computer next to it and started to type in commands. Everyone watched with fear, hoping someone had a plan. With all of his strength, Jay pushed himself up and grabbed the bat. One arm on his stomach and one on the bat.

Jay started towards the white snake, trying to keep quiet so Pythor doesn't hear him. When Pythor was done coding he stood in front of the teen.

"I thought you were stronger than this...guess I was wrong."

"He is strong, just like me!" Jay lifted the bat with both arms and swung it straight at Pythor. He hit Pythor in his neck, which had little effect on him. Pythor grabbed the bat and ripped it out of his hands, sending it flying across the huge room.

Blake ran from his spot and to Zen, while Pythor was distracted. He unplugged the cords and stuff from the teens arms, then started on the steel restraints. Pythor swept Jay off of his feet with his tail, then slammed his head against a metal box.

"NO!" Cole yelled as he pulled on his chains. Nya was trying to help her brother by telling him not to move, which he refused to do. Lloyd was trying to reach a screwdriver, that was on a table near him. Zane, Pixal, and Andrew also tried to get it.

Lily watched in fear, but Misako had an idea."Come on," She said as she darted to the screwdriver Lloyd and Zane were trying to get and started to free Lloyd from his chains. Lily kept her eyes on Jay and Pythor, wondering if she could use her power too.

"Blake hurry...I'm starting to hurt, but I don't know why.." Zen begged. Blake nodded and grabbed the restraints, he pull with all of his might, making them break off."Holy shit." Zen said.

Blake smiled," You're not the only one to unlock your power." He turned and ran towards Pythor, slamming him into a wall.

"ARGH!" Pythor shouted.

Zen went to help the almost knocked out Jay."Come on...Jay...erm um...dad." Jay looked up at him, a smile came on his face.

Pythor grabbed Blake by his wrist and sent him to the ground. Lily reacted fast, she ran in front of Blake and sent a powerful blast of water at Pythor. The blast sent Pythor back against the wall again.

"Thanks.."Blake said as Lily helped him up.

"Shut up," Lily smiled and turned back towards Pythor."It's over."

Misako finally freed Lloyd, he used his power to free the others of chains. Ronin and Wu had got back just in time to help them.

"Is everyone ok?" Wu asked as he looked at Lloyd.

"Uh...sorta," Lloyd said as he started to walk over to Pythor. Everyone else joined him, where Lily was standing. Kai was supporting his arm with his shirt, Zen and now Nya were assisting Jay. Jay walked in front of everyone and looked down at Pythor.

"You will never hurt me or my family ever again!" Jay knocked Pythor out by sucker punching him in the head.

Everyone was relieved, happy, and tired. Now they had to straighten up their family problems. They had cuffed Pythor and dragged him and his snakes out of the sewers, they were taken to Kryptarium for good. Kai, Jay, and Zen all had to go to the hospital. Nya visited Jay, and Lily did a couple times. Skylar had visited Kai since they were married and had two boys. Jack 16, and Max 17. The only thing everyone wanted was happiness again, soon it will all come to them.

 **This ending might be bad, but like I said, I was writing this at two in the morning. I started to get tired and I wanted to get this done, so I wrapped things up quickly.**


	17. The EndOr Is It?

Hope you all enjoy! I don't own ninjago...

 **No One's POV**

Jay woke up in a hospital bed. When they were exiting the sewers one of the snakes managed to knock him out, but the situation was taken care of quickly. Kai was also in the hospital for only two days, same with Zen. Kai had to get a cast and was told not to move uch with arm. Zen had some pain that was from the machine he was hooked up to, he was just given pain killers.

Jay rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was just in an ordinary hospital, sitting on a bed. He had a medical robe on, with tube in his arms. He looked over on a table and saw neatly folded clothes. The black fabric kinda shimmered when the sun hit it through the window. So did the red fabric. He looked at the mask, and reached for it.

"Nya dropped that off two days ago when I got out," Startled, Jay looked over to the door, it was Kai.

"Oh, hehe, how long have I been in here?" Jay asked as he looked down at his mask.

"Four days...Anyway Nya sent me to check on you while she's spending time with Mike..er um Zen, and Lily. Zen's not sure if he wants to change his name or not." Kai said, Jas looked at his cast.

"You better not dislocate that again after it's healed." Jay smirked.

"Shut up...Also you can leave today, that's also why I came." Kai said as he handed Jay a fresh pair of clothes.

"Oh...do you want this back?" Jay raised the mask in Kai's direction. Kai looked back in.

"Nah, you can keep it." He said with a smile, then left. Jay got dressed and packed his stuff up. When he left his room he went to the front desk to check out, Kai was waiting for him in is car outside. The only thing Jay could hope for now was just a normal life, a plain normal life...

Sorry for such a short and possibly rushed chapter, but this is just to sum things up and wrap this story up...


	18. Chapter 18

Sequel is 'Ninja Life'

Go check it out XD


End file.
